NXT High School England
by WelshV1per
Summary: The first of a trilogy. The WWE set up two wrestling schools each side of the Atlantic Ocean. Follow Gwyndaf as he tries to become a champion all whilst trying to juggle new friendships, old ones and a blossoming relationship. Set September 2013. AU. (I'm not good at summaries so take that with a grain of salt).
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first proper serious story, so I hope enjoy and don't forget to follow and review. Bye _:3

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 1-A New Beginning**

My name is Gwyndaf Wheeler, a newbie in wrestling. No-one in my family likes wrestling, I am a first generation wrestler. Today I am starting my first term (**A/N In Britain we use term instead of semester**) at NXT High School-England. There are 2 NXT High Schools, one in Florida and one in Cornwall, England. I am all packed and ready to go. I just hope everything goes well.

"Are you ready to go?" My mum shouts to me.

"Yes and I have plenty of underwear before you ask." I reply

"Good but we have to leave in 5 minutes to get you to your train in time."

"Okay" I yell down.

"_This is it, I am becoming a wrestler."_

I rush downstairs with my suitcases and place them by the front door and take a few seconds to look around the house and remember what I am doing and why I am doing it. I head out the door with my cases and into the car, ready for what lies ahead.

**5 hours later**

I walk out the train station and see someone holding a sign with my name on it.

"I'm here to take you to NXT High." The man said to me. "Do you want me to carry your suitcases to the car?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine." I replied.

I loaded my bags into the boot of the taxi. We sat in comfortable silence all the way to the school. Once I arrived I thanked the driver and headed inside. When I got inside I was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, What's your name?"

I replied quickly but calmly, "Gwyndaf Llewellyn Wheeler."

"Come through so we can give you everything you need."

I walked through the blacked out doors to find a gym on my left with seven rings and about 30 or 40 kids listening to someone in the ring. My eyes were taken off the gym when the receptionist talked.

"Now, here is a security card for your room, this is your timetable and here is a map of the school." She said while handing me the three items. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," I replied, "What's my room number?"

"Sorry I forgot, your room is E8."

"Thank you."

I quickly rushed to find my room and put my suitcases in there. I took out my door card and swiped it to hear a satisfying sound. But when I opened the door I saw two other people in the room. One, who had a very strong Irish accent, said to me.

"Who the feck are you?"


	2. Chapter 2-Introductions

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 2-Introductions**

"_Who the feck are you?"_

His tone of voice intimidated me. I didn't want to be intimidated but I was.

"Gwyndaf Wheeler. I'm new here."

"Ah, a newbie. What you doin' here fella?"

"Training to be the first ever Welsh WWE Champion." I stated

"Oh, well my dad was the first-" The redhead started.

"Ever Irish WWE Champion. TLC 2009, Tables match vs. John Cena, right?" I answered calmly while hoping he wouldn't punch me in the face.

"Yeah. Sorry fella forgot to introduce meself, Sheamus O'Shaunessy Jr." He extended his hand for a handshake but quickly took his hand back when he realised that I had already introduced myself. "Sorry…Gwyndaf?"

"Yep. Gwyndaf, but because it's Welsh the f is pronounced as a v but I don't care if you don't pronounce it as a v. Anyway where am I sleeping?" There were three beds. One right next to the door another in the bottom right hand corner and another in the bottom left hand corner.

"You're sleeping on that one." The other person in the room said whilst pointing to the bed in the bottom left hand corner of the room next to the bathroom. "Johnny Barrett." He put his hand out for a handshake and I shook it.

"Gwyndaf Wheeler." I said as I shook his hand. "So…" An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Johnny replied, "Because it's Saturday we do nothing until about 7 when we go and have dinner. So we have 2 hours to kill."

"Can you two show me around so I know where I'm going on Monday?"

"Sure, fella. We'll show you around and even show you some moves in the ring." We set off as soon as possible and took a tour around the buildings and we finished at the gym with the rings in. The gym was huge. There were 6 normal rings and 2 'high-flyer" rings.

"In the words of the WWE universe, This…Is…Awesome!"

"In told it would be fella." Sheamus Jr. said to me assuredly.

"Now Gwyndaf what moves do you know?" Johnny asked.

"Not much. A few submissions, a few rest holds, a hurricanrana, and a few top rope manoeuvres. As I said I'm a newbie to this business." I responded. Johnny was the first to reply.

"Now why don't we teach you some moves?"

"That would be awesome, but nothing to hard. Please?"

"We wouldn't do anything you weren't to comfortable with fella." Sheamus and Johnny got in the ring and locked up. "See fella, Johnny will do a suplex on me. Watch carefully." Johnny gave Sheamus a textbook suplex.

"Can I have go?" I enquired

"Okay." Johnny answered. I quickly slid in the ring, got Johnny in a front facelock, put his arm over my neck and gave him a suplex.

"That was great, fella." Sheamus said.

"Thanks." I quickly replied. The rest of the hour was spent teaching me basic wrestling moves and submissions like a DDT, how to Irish whip an opponent, how to punch and kick, a cross body, a sleeper hold, a camel clutch and lots others. Once we finished we went and had dinner, went up to our room and started talking about our interests when a question I hoped no-one would ask.

"What are your family like?"


	3. Chapter 3-The Days Ahead

**Thank you to ****Willow Edmond**** and to ****iheartwwe27**** for reviewing the story and a special thanks to ****iheartwwe27**** for following and favoriting the story and me. Please keep reviewing because it helps me keep going. Also a Methodist Minister is like a vicar but is Methodist. Thanks :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 3 - The Days Ahead**

_Once we finished we went and had dinner, went up to our room and started talking about our interests when a question I hoped no-one would ask._

"_What are your family like?__"_

"Well…" The one question that I didn't want to answer and they had to ask it. "There's my mum and dad and I have two brothers. None of the people in my family like wrestling. I mean no-one. My mum is a Methodist Minister in Wales, my dad is a computer engineer, my eldest brother is a special constable (a police officer who isn't paid) and my other brother is studying Creative Music Technology at Bath Spa University and also brought out a song called Synchronise and he goes by the stage name of Skwyd." Johnny was the first to reply.

"Sounds like a nice family."

"Yeah, it's not. My brother gives me loads of grief and I have a condition called Plantar Fasciitis where over time the tissue on the bottom of my foot has been scared and inflamed because my calf is tight and my foot rolls and gives me a lot of pain in my foot. Whenever my feet hurts he just tells me to man up. I'm kind of glad I came here because I don't get any grief from my family."

"Well fella, you know we're for you." Sheamus told me.

"Yeah, any problems from anyone just come to us and we'll sort them real quick." Johnny reassured.

"Thanks guys." If anyone had told that within a few hours of arriving at NXT High that I would make two friends who I know would I could depend on later.

**The Next Day**

I woke the next morning at 7am. I was always known for going to sleep late and waking up early with loads of energy. I looked at my timetable to see breakfast at 8am and that the rest of the day we had off. I quickly got dressed into jeans and a Sami Zayn t-shirt with some converse. I was never one who would spend hours seeing what something went with. Sheamus was the next one to get up. I could see mornings were not his thing. Once he calmed down we decided to play a prank on him by waking him up with a cold wet sponge.

"You motherfuckers!"

We quickly rushed out of the room down to the cafeteria, with Johnny right on our tails. Once we got to the cafeteria, he calmed down quickly with all the food on offer. They definitely didn't hold anything back when it came to the food. I quickly piled my plate with bacon, sausages, tomatoes, pancakes, a fried egg and a piece of toast and found a table for us to sit on.

"You like your food, don't ya fella." Sheamus remarked

"There are 5 things I care about in this world: friends, video games, wrestling, school and food. And food is the highest on that list." I replied as I tucked in to my plate of food. I was happily chatting to Sheamus and Johnny when the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked into my view and sat down between me and Johnny.

"Hi guys." The girl said.

"Hey April." The guys replied.

"Who this?" April sounded like she was from the south west of England.

"Hi, I'm Gwyndaf." We made light conversation and once I had finished, I went straight upstairs to set up the table for my computer. A HP P6. Intel I5 Quad-core processor at 3.0 GHz, NVIDIA graphics card, 4GB RAM and 2 TB hard drive. Not bad. But while I was setting up, Johnny and Sheamus burst into the room.

"Fella, we've been called to the theatre for an emergency assembly." This was not good.


	4. Chapter 4-Champions Will Be Made

**This Chapter might be quite long because I couldn't find a natural ending point in the rest of the story**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 4 - Champions Will Be Made**

_Johnny and Sheamus burst into the room._

"_Fella, we__'__ve been called to the theatre for an emergency assembly.__"__ This was not good._

We quickly rushed out the room, made sure the room was locked and ran down to the theatre. We quickly grabbed some seats and looked around to find everyone's parents on the seats at the side. I found my parents and they smiled at me. I was glad they made the trip down. After a few minutes of tension the Headteacher, William Regal, appeared on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a very special day at NXT High School. But I cannot tell you about it because we have 2 very special guests." The lights went down and we heard a guitar chord ring out followed by a man saying, _"Behold the king, The king of kings."_ The lights went up and we saw the COO, Triple H walk out in a suit with his wife Stephanie McMahon. They shook hands with Regal, got the microphone from him and started talking.

"Today is a very special day for you and for the WWE. I have had so many successes in my life: 13 time World Champion, 3 time Tag Team Champion, 2 time European Champion, 5 time Intercontinental Champion, King of the Ring in 1997 and I won the Royal Rumble in 2002. But I was once in your position, wanting to be a wrestler. If I had this when I was growing up, I would have been in the WWE a lot earlier. But today is not about me, it's about the future of the WWE."

"Yes, so we have a very special announcement. You are getting your own show on the WWE Network and you can see that and more for only…" Stephanie started.

"$9.99" We shouted.

"Yes. This show will follow you around but will more focused on the wrestling aspect of your lives here at NXT High." Stephanie said.

"So you guys must be thinking," Hunter said excitedly, "what are we fighting for. Well you'll be fighting for these." Hunter motioned for something offstage and a stagehand came on wheeling a table with something on. "Firstly the NXT High Championship." Hunter shouted as he took the cloth off the belt. It looked very similar to the NXT Championship but had the words High School Championship inscribed on it. "And for those who prefer to be in a tag team we have these." Hunter then revealed 2 belts. They were both upside down pentagons with the words 'NXT High Tag Team Champions' on them. "And for those wanting to be Divas when you grow up, there is the NXT High Divas Championship." It was the Divas Championship design but had NXT High inscribed on it above the butterfly and the butterfly was purple instead of pink.

"Thank you, Hunter. All the storyline ideas will be made by you but Mr. Regal will decide who will be in those storylines. The show will start tapings in 3 weeks, so you have three weeks to impress all your teachers and trainers. Now, any questions?" Stephanie asked. No-one replied. "Thank you. Now go have fun and see your family."

We all rushed out of our seats and met up with my family but they had to go and catch a plane back to Wales. I found Johnny and Sheamus and was instantly star struck. Both their dads were there. The former Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett and the former WWE Champion Sheamus Snr.

"Hey Gwyndaf, this is my dad Wade 'Bad News' Barrett." Greeted Johnny

"And this fella, is my dad Sheamus Snr." Sheamus Jr. Added.

"Hello, it's an honour to meet you both. You both are amazing in ring worker, got bag loads of charisma and just great role models." My voice was shaking as I accidentally gave them praise. Wade and Sheamus Snr both looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Thanks…" Replied Wade, "Anyway, me and Sheamo here have to head back across the pond for Raw and Smackdown tapings. Love you Johnny."

"Love you two, Dad." Johnny replied.

"See you later Kiddo." Sheamus told his son.

"See you later dad." Replied Sheamus. Sheamus and Wade then promptly left. After a long silence I finally spoke.

"So do you two want to help me out in the ring more?" They both agreed and we left to put on our workout clothes. We spent the whole day practicing our moves in the ring. We were having practice matches to test my selling abilities. Sheamus and Johnny were very pleased with my selling abilities.

"Hey guys, can we head over to the high flying rings, I want to try to do a move I learnt online."

"Of course fella. What is the move you want to try?" Sheamus asked. I smirked menacingly.

"An Imploding 450 Splash."


	5. Chapter 5-School Sucks

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and followed this story, all of you have given me the courage and strength to carry on. Thanks once again :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 5 - School Sucks**

"_Of course fella. What is the move you want to try?__"__ Sheamus asked. I smirked menacingly._

"_An Imploding 450 Splash.__"_

"The feck is that fella?" Sheamus obviously hadn't read wikipedia in a while.

"You go on the top turnbuckle facing towards the crowd, jump backwards but you rotate 450 degrees forward while going backwards and land in a splash position. Adrian Neville's done it a few times on NXT." For only a recent wrestling fan I knew my stuff.

"Well I think I can speak for me and Sheamo here when I say we don't want to be underneath while you try." Johnny responded.

"I didn't actually want to try on you. I just wanted to see whether I could do it."

"I guess we could go over." Sheamus lead the way and he went in to one ring to practice his more aerial moves while me and Johnny went to the other one. I tried over and over again. I just couldn't get the landing right. I either under rotated and landed on my back or over rotated and landed on my back. Slowly but surely I improved when finally… "Yes!" I shouted as I landed on my stomach in a splash position. Sheamus looked over at me from the other ring.

"Did ya do it fella?"

"Yeah! Let me show you. Johnny can get in position?" Johnny agreed after a lot of persuasion. He got in position and looked terrified. I took a deep breath in and jumped back while rotating forward and landing in a perfect splash position and Sheamus, ever the joker, came in and made a 3 count for me. I jumped up and started faux celebrating. But all of a sudden Johnny gave me a Wasteland and Sheamus gave me the High Cross. We all sat down and had a good laugh at what happened. Then what happened gave me an idea.

"Guys," I started, "Why don't we tomorrow have a little triple threat match?"

"That sounds good fella. But why tomorrow?" Sheamus enquired.

"I have to go set up my computer and record a few videos for my YouTube channel."

"Man, is there anything you don't do?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I don't make music." I replied.

"Can ya sing fella?" Sheamus then asked.

"Well.

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in,_

_I was never was for pretenders,_

_Everything inside I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in._

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn you're back on me,_

_And if I seemed dangerous,_

_Would you be scared._

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough,_

_That this problem lies in me._" Johnny and Sheamus looked shocked as I sang Monster by Imagine Dragons. " I might have that song as my theme 'cause it kind of says about how I'm not perfect and how my temper can get the better of me." I then noticed their faces. "What?" Sheamus replied first, then Johnny.

"Wow fella."

"That was awesome. I think you should actually cover that FOR your theme song." I blushed at that comment.

"Thanks guys, I've always been told I was a good singer but never believed until you told me. But anyway I need to head back to the room to record YouTube videos, so I will see you guys later." I walked back to my room to setup my computer and recorded some videos and edited them while Johnny and Sheamus came to the room. Once I had finished rendering them it was past 10, so I went to bed and quickly fell asleep knowing my first class was tomorrow at 9. And it was Story writing.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up at about half past 6 and quickly got showered and changed into my clothes for the day: A pair of skinny black jeans, a pair of black trainers, a #BNB shirt and a hoodie. I woke up Sheamus and Johnny at 7, so we could all go down to breakfast together. Once we piled our plates with food, we sat down at our table and engaged in small talk.

"School sucks sometimes doesn't it." I remarked.

"You got that right fella." Sheamus said half asleep.

Once we finished breakfast we headed for Story writing. Unfortunately because I was new they had to get me to introduce myself but of course Mr. Russo had other ideas.

"You have to introduce yourself like an announcer."

"Even with 'the following' bit?" I asked

"No." Mr. Russo answered. I took a deep breath in.

"Well, Introducing, From Bridgend, South Wales. Weighing in at 112 pounds, Gwyndaf Wheeler."

Everyone introduced themselves except one who needed no introduction to me.

"Hey, Gwynny."


	6. Chapter 6-Old Friends

**This is the first chapter to feature over a thousand words at 1061. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and seen this story so far. I will probably be slowing down my release schedule because I don't have time to update the chapters everyday but your support will keep me going. Thanks :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 6-Old Friends**

_Everyone introduced themselves except one who needed no introduction to me._

"_Hey, Gwynny.__"_

"Corey?" I turned around to see one of my best friends staring at me. "Since when did you come here?"

"2 weeks ago." He answered in his Geordie accent, "Me Mam and Dad sent us here when we found out I was related to Adrian Neville and I loved what he was doin' and wanted to be like him." We all sat down on one table and listened to what Mr. Russo was saying. He kept on going on about how he and Ed Ferrara helped define the Attitude Era and what made convincing and real story lines. Once he had finished blabbing he let us write storylines involving everyone on our table. We realised that there were 4 of us and we could utilise the Tournament for the Tag Team Championship as a launching pad for our story. We outlined how the storyline would go and decided to perfect it in the coming weeks. The day went on very slowly after that. After all the classes had finished for the day, I meet up with Sheamus, Johnny and Corey in the ring for that triple threat match we agreed to yesterday.

"So everyone know the rules?" I asked, they all nodded. "And one last thing. NO WEAPONS." Corey acted as the referee and signalled for the bell. Me and Sheamus locked up, while Johnny looked at us. Sheamus got the upper hand and gave me some shoulder blocks and the _Battering Ram_. Once I was down, Johnny crept up behind Sheamus and rolled him up for a 2 count. Johnny and Sheamus looked at each other and started to double team me. After a few minutes, they Irish whipped me to the ropes and I gave them a clothesline. Corey started chanting and I got up after a few seconds and picked Johnny up and gave him a _Jackhammer_ and pinned him but only got a 2 count because Sheamus broke up the pin and he proceeded to give me the _High Cross_, a Crucifix Powerbomb but he only got a 2 and a half count after Johnny broke up the pin. Johnny then Irish Whipped Sheamus and gave him _The Winds Of Change_, a spinning side slam, but only got 2 and a half after Sheamus kicked out. We were all on the floor and we all slowly got up but I rolled out of the ring. Of course being a triple threat match I couldn't get counted out. Johnny slowly got up while Sheamus was doing the Brogue chant and Johnny used the turnbuckles to get himself up. Johnny turned around and got hit with the _Brogue Kick_ but caught his foot on the top turnbuckle. I got up on the apron and hit Sheamus with a super kick and then got up on the top turnbuckle and executed a perfect Imploding 450 Splash on both of them! I then covered Sheamus and Corey made the three count. I was laid out on the mat just realising I had beaten two people in a match. We all slowly got up and congratulated each other.

"Nice match fellas." Sheamus said.

"You too Sheamus." Was how me and Johnny responded. Once we got our breath back, we made it back up to our rooms, had showers and promptly fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

The next day was full of promo work and in ring work. Promo class was first for me and Corey but Sheamus and Johnny had Wrestling Practice. Once we went our separate ways, me and Corey went to Promo class. Thankfully we had guest teachers for today but we didn't know who there were until we heard a famous guitar riff followed by,

"Ooh, you didn't know…Your ass better call somebodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Our guest teachers were the 5 time WWE Tag Team Champions of the World, The 'Road Dogg' Jessie James and 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn, The New Age Outlaws.

"Now we would do our shtick but we are here to teach and you are here to learn from the best of the best on the mic, so for one lesson only, we have another special guest." Road Dogg started. There was a long pause before we heard familiar static and the opening riff for 'Cult of Personality' rung throughout the room and CM Punk came and did his signature entry. As the lesson went on they split us into two's so I went with Corey and cut a promo using our storyline as a basis.

"Corey, last week you betrayed me in the biggest fight of our lives, we were friends. Were being the operative word. So why don't you come on down and explain why you did it." Silence. "I know why you won't come out to face me. Because you're a coward, a coward. You know when you step between these ropes you will be so battered and bruised, you will never ever go against me again." Corey would come out with Sheamus and Johnny.

"You know why I turned on you? Because you are good for nothing Sheep-Shagger." I feigned hurt.

"Whoa, do you really think that those words would hurt after I've been called it most of my life." All three of the guest teachers came up behind me.

"Whoa man, you guys could give us a run for our money." CM Punk said. I spoke next to some of my heroes.

"I wouldn't you guys have bought fans to their knees with your promos." I turned to CM Punk. "No-one will be able to live up to the infamous pipe bomb promo of the summer of Punk 2011." I then turned to the NAO. "You guys' entrance can possibly never be matched with your charisma and personality." Man. I never was good around famous people.

"Thanks." Was all the three said before they walked away and conversed, not knowing that they were in agreement on something concerning me.


	7. Chapter 7-Today Everything Changes

**Sorry about the Chapter felling stagnant I had A LOT of writers block whiled doing this chapter so, sorry. The next time I will probably be updating is on Saturday because I have other commitments that I have on Thursday and Friday. Thanks :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 7-Today Everything Changes**

"_Thanks.__"__ Was all the three said before they walked away and conversed, not knowing that they were in agreement on something concerning me._

**Two Weeks Later**

Breakfast was the last thing on my mind. It was only three days from the taping and there was a lot cameras around the school and one was following me and my friends. The last two and a bit weeks have been a whirlwind. I don't know what is happening at the tapings.

"Fella, why you quiet?" Sheamus got me out of my trance.

"Sorry man, just wondering what will happen at the tapings on Thursday. I just don't like surprises." I replied.

"Well, I'm afraid of got some BAD NEWS. See, here there will be a lot of surprises around here."

"Johnny do you really have use your dad's catchphrases all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah." Johnny replied. After that we made small talk, finished our breakfast and got ready for the day ahead.

First was aerial wrestling. We were taught how to safely do a moonsault, dives to the outside of the ring, frankenstieners and high-angle senton bombs. Next was promo class, where we were STILL learning how to cut a promo on the fly, and last was submission wrestling class. We learned about the "Nature boy's" signature move: The Figure Four Leg Lock. We also learned how to do a Boston Crab, a Texas Cloverleaf, a side leg lock and a crossface. I then hung in the high-flyers ring, trying a new move out hoping to use it in my first title match.

**The Day of Tapings**

Today was the day of the NXT High School Tapings. We were emailed the list of matches taped for the first episode:

"Sheamus Jr. (Heel) Vs Jack Gilpin (Face)-16-man NXT High School Championship Tournament Match,

April Bevis (Heel) Vs Leah Davis-8-woman NXT High School Divas Championship Tournament Match

The Droitwich Lions (Gwyndaf &amp; Corey. Face) Vs Colin Collins &amp; Jaime Collins (Face)-8-team NXT High Tag Team Championship Tournament."

It was 7.30 and I texted Corey.

Me: _Have you seen your email?_

Corey: _No, why?_

Me: _We are Main-eventing the first show._

Corey: _Come to my room. We need to talk strategy._

I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He shouted in his Geordie accent. I opened the door and gave him a bro hug. We sat down on his bed. He was the only one in his room.

"So," I started. "I haven't seen you in the ring. What is your in ring style?"

"Well, I use suplexes and have a varied style, but I don't go 'up top' and pull off high risk manoeuvres." He replied.

"What's your finishing move?"

"A release powerbomb." He answered. An idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we have you do a release powerbomb and I then do an imploding 450 splash while you incapitate the opponent?"

"Yeah, we have today free so lets go practice a match with Sheamo and Johnny."

"Alright." I said. "But not now they don't like mornings."

"Well neither do we."

"Yeah but you probably aren't as bad as them. They will lose their shit if you wake them at 7." We agreed not to wake them.

**Two Hours Later-9 hours till Taping**

We all got to the gym at the same time. It was Johnny and Sheamus Vs Me and Corey. Corey and Johnny started in the ring. Corey started of well, nailing a few kicks, punches and a dropkick. Corey Irish whipped Johnny but he reversed it and Clotheslined Corey. Johnny hit some suplexes and takedowns and then held Corey in some rest holds until Corey hit a back suplex to create some separation. Corey and Johnny both crawled over to me and Sheamus respectively. Corey and Johnny tagged out at the same time and I started to nail Clotheslines on Sheamus and he crawled over to a corner and dropkick and a stinger splash and went for the cover.

1!…

2!…

Kickout

I then hit Sheamus with a hurricanrana so he hit the turnbuckle and tagged in Corey who hit a DDT and a German Suplex. He then got the cover,

1!…

2!…

Sheamus then broke it up and I got in the ring and gave him a standing Shiranui, known as the _Sethwalker_. I then got to my corner and Corey tagged me in while giving Johnny the _Geordie Powerbomb_ and I hit the imploding 450 Splash and went for a pin,

1!…

2!…

3!

Me and Corey celebrated over our fallen opponents. We then practised our double team moves and we nailed them all. We were ready.

**NXT High Taping**

Fireworks indicated the show was starting.

"Hello everybody, I'm Josh Matthews joined by my colleague Matt Striker and welcome to NXT High. Today everything changes…"


	8. Chapter 8-The Tournaments Begin

_Sorry guys for being a bit late. I was having too much fun on steam and Minecraft and honestly forgot. But never fear, I'm back and probably uploading on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. But now on with the show and don't forget to rate and review and follow. Thanks _:3

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 8-The Tournaments Begin**

The show was beginning so I headed down to gorilla and wished Sheamus luck in his match against Jack.

"Hey man, good luck out there I know your gonna kill it." I said.

"You know it fella." He replied. I walked back to the dressing room belonging to Me, Corey, Johnny and Sheamus and entered just as the match was starting.

"Guys, what do you think Sheamus can do it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Corey replied, "He was trained by his dad."

"Well, we'll see." Sheamus locked up with Jack and quickly got him into a headlock. Jack pushed Sheamus to the ropes and threw him to the ropes on the opposite side but was quickly grounded by as shoulder tackle. Sheamus then put Jack in a reverse chinlock showing his heelish behaviour. Johnny stood up and headed for the door

"Now I need to go to gorilla and interfere." He said. A few minutes later Sheamus hit the _10 Beats Of The Bodhran_ and _White Noise_. Sheamus went to get a chair and as he did Johnny walked down to ringside. Sheamus got in the ring with a chair but while the referee tried to take it off him, Johnny got in the ring and hit the _Bullhammer_ and Sheamus hit the _Brogue kick_ as Johnny rolled out of the ring. Sheamus then went for the cover.

1!…

2!…

3!

**Ding Ding Ding**

Sheamus rolled out of the ring and held his arm up with Johnny. They both headed for the back while the divas came out. Once the divas match finished it was mine and Corey's turn to go out. The opening riffs of Holiday by Green Day rang out through the arena as me and Corey fist pumped and ran through the curtain as the guitar got heavier and the ring announcer said, "The following contest is an NXT High School Tag Team Championship Tournament match, scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Droitwich, England, Weighing in at a combined weight of 267 pounds, Gwyndaf and Corey, The Droitwich Lions." We came out, hyped up the crowd, high fived and ran into the ring under the bottom rope and ran to the turnbuckles and stood on the second turnbuckle. We then waited for our opponents to appear. Once they came to the ring, Corey offered to go first. The bell rung and Corey and Colin locked up in the ring and broke after about 30 seconds. Colin then went to lock up but Corey ducked and gave Colin a forearm in the small of his back. Corey ducked a punch and gave Colin 3 Clotheslines, then a suplex and Corey tagged me in and we did a frankensteiner into a powerbomb and I went for the cover,

1!…

2! Kickout at 2.

I picked up Colin and gave him a Northern Lights Suplex but instead of going for a pin, I rolled through and gave him two more.

"Whoa, a triple rolling Northern Lights Suplex!" I heard Matt Striker shout from the commentary. Hearing the crowd cheer for my move made the adrenaline pump even faster through my body. I stood there for a few seconds, sucking it in. I then picked up Colin and Irish Whipped him but I was hit by a massive clothesline. Colin crawled towards his corner while I tried to stop him from tagging out by grabbing his foot, but he shifted his weight and hit me with an Enziguri. I tried to tag in Corey but before I could, I heard a slapping sound and the referee shouting,

"Tag!", to signify Jamie had been tagged in. I got up and tried to clothesline him but he ducked and hit Corey off the apron. He then ran at me and gave me a cross body and Hurricanrana. I crawled to the corner and was given a stinger splash and an Enziguri for my troubles. Jamie put me up top and tried to Superplex me but I blocked it, giving me some punches to the chest and gave him a Sunset Flip Powerbomb and tried to catch my breath in the ring. I could hear Corey shouting and I crawled over and slapped his hand as Jaime did the same. I rolled under the ropes and slowly stood up. I finally opened my eyes and saw Corey nail 3 Clotheslines on Colin and hit his signature move, a slingshot suplex. He then shouted,

"IT'S OVER!" and picked up Colin for the _Geordie Powerbomb_ and as he did, I tagged myself in when I knew he had finished the move I hit the Imploding 450 Splash and went for the cover while Corey knocked Jamie off the apron. I then heard the referee shout,

"1!…

2!…

3!"

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

I got up out of the cover after quietly asking Colin whether he was okay, to which he replied yes. Me and Corey then celebrated and helped our opponents up, shook hands and raised their arms as the first show ended.

The rest of the day was spent walking around backstage and congratulating people on their victories and efforts until a stagehand walked into the locker room.

"Gwyndaf, Corey." He started. "You guys have a tag match in about 10-15 minutes against Bruno and Jack Mclean."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the dark match for tonight's tapings, no tournament match, just a normal match."

"Okay, thanks." Corey said. After the stagehand left, Corey looked to me and said, "Don't we know a Jack Mclean?"

"Yeah, we do but I think he still lives in Droitwich. But you never know what can happen in the WWE." I replied. I knew I shouldn't feel like this, but there was something niggling inside of me. "Corey, I'm going to head to Gorilla and see if I can meet up with Jack and see who he is." Corey looked at me and nodded showing he understood what I had said to him. I then promptly left the room to try and find Jack. I walked around to Gorilla and tried to find Jack, when two hands covered my eyes. I then put one arm into a hammerlock and looked up to see my old friend from Droitwich, Jack Mclean. I then gave him a Bro hug and released him. I was going to talk to him but a stagehand came and told us our match was next. I looked into Jack's eyes and said,

"Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9-The Dark Match

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 9-The Dark Match**

'Be Somebody' by The Enemy came on and Jack and Bruno went out first. In storyline they were long lost brothers who found each other and formed a bond with the desire to become WWE Tag Team Champions being NXT High Tag Team Champions would help them achieve that goal. Thankfully they were just friends who hit it off. I didn't really like that song as an entrance theme. It wasn't punchy enough, but it's their choice. They both slid under the bottom rope and waited for us. As Jack and Bruno stood in the ring, we appeared on the TitanTron .

"Up here." I said through the TitanTron. "That's better. Now, I know you guys just want a normal match but we thought it would be, ahem, _Best For Business_ if a stipulation was added to the match. So we went to Principal Regal and suggested this new stipulation and he agreed, so this match is now…"

"A 2 out of 3 Falls Match." Corey said. The crowd erupted at this announcement and then the camera went off and 'Holiday' rang through the arena as we ran through the curtain. Jack and Bruno got out of the ring and met us on the ramp as we brawled but me and Corey got the upper hand and I slammed Jack into the barricade, knocking him out. Corey was on the ramp laying into Bruno and we did a double suplex on the ramp and we rolled Bruno into the ring. As the referee rang the bell I was in the ring making me the legal man. Corey then hoisted Bruno on his shoulders as I got on the top turnbuckle and hit a diving clothesline, otherwise known as the Legion Of Doom's finisher, _The Doomsday Device_. I quickly ran to the cover.

1!…

2!…

3! **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

The first fall was ours but we needed to keep them at bay and keep them down. I then grabbed Bruno legs gave him a kick to the midsection and put him in a _Boston Crab_. I had locked it in when Jack was coming to and pulled Corey off the apron and hit him with a running bulldog on the floor. I stopped applying the hold and shouted at Jack.

"What was that for?"

"This." Jack replied. Just as Jack finished I was rolled up by Bruno,

1!…

2!…

I kicked out at 2 and a half but as I was getting up I was hit with a _FameAsser_. Bruno then crawled to the cover.

1!…

2!…

3!

It was 1 fall apiece and they were very close apart. But we wanted to drag this fall out and make it exciting. Bruno picked me up and tagged Jack in and they Irish-whipped me into a double arm drag followed up by a wheel barrow senton by Jack and covered me.

1!…

2!..

I kicked out at two and a half. Jack then picked me up, gave me a perfectly executed snapmare and went up to the top rope and was going to give me his finisher, a _Frog Splash_, but I ran up and gave him a sitout facebuster from the top which I called _The Destroyer_. I crawled slowly to my corner only to realise that Corey was still out on the floor. I used the ropes to pull myself up while Jack tagged in Bruno. Bruno instantly ran into the ring and hit me with three clotheslines. I then crawled to the corner while Bruno was in the opposite corner and he ran at me and gave me a _Stinger Splash_, he then went back and gave me another. I was getting dominated when Bruno picked me up and gave me two delayed vertical suplexes. The pain in my back was huge and being outnumbered was horrible. Bruno picked me up to give me a gorilla press slam but I got out of it and rolled him through and gave him a super kick. I lay on the ground for a few seconds until a rush of adrenaline overcame me and I kipped up and started to punch at Bruno until he was in the corner. When he was I ran at him and gave him a clothesline. I then ran to the corner again and gave him a monkey flip. Jack tried to hit me but I dodged and then hit him with a super kick which knocked him off the apron. I then ran at Bruno and we both Clotheslined each other. I heard someone banging their feet on the apron and I was surprised to see Corey on the apron with his hand outstretched. I turned around to see Bruno ready to jump to tag Jack and I nodded and we tagged in our partners at about the same time. Which was bad for Jack as it was him because he was the one who laid out Corey. Corey came in like a house on fire, giving Jack punches, clotheslines and even a pretty sweet dropkick. He then gave Jack a slingshot suplex and picked Jack up and _Geordie Powerbomb_ and went for the cover.

1!…

2!..

Bruno broke up the count and while they were fighting I went up to the top rope and hit my _Imploding 450 Splash_ and gave Bruno a Superkick while Corey went for the cover.

1!…

2!…

3!

I got Corey up and held his hand up. I looked at Corey and pointed at our opponents.

**Don't you guys just love cliffhangers. Now I will upload the next chapter on Wednesday and don't forget to review and follow. Thanks, Bye :3**


	10. Chapter 10-Friends Make The Best Enemies

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 10-Friends Make The Best Enemies**

_I got Corey up and held his hand up. I looked at Corey and pointed at our opponents._

We both got our opponents and held their hands up. The crowd showed their appreciation as I got a microphone,

"So, did you enjoy tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Now don't forget to watch this on the WWE Network, we don't know when it'll be premiering but just look out for NXT High on the WWE Network for only…"

"$9.99!" They shouted.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Everyone filed out of their seats as we headed backstage. When we got past gorilla everyone was there clapping and cheering, I quickly turned red. I was never good with attention, I liked to stay in the shadows. Well, unless I was singing, then I came out of my shell. I headed back to the locker room and had a shower. Once I had packed everything up I headed back to my room and played Minecraft until I was too tired to carry on. When I was in bed I made a mental note to talk to Jack the next day.

**The NXT Day**

The next day was mostly the same. Classes. The only ones I liked were Luchador, Submission and Promo class. Those were the ones that I excelled in. Promo class was where we literally just cut promos all the time and how to cut a promo. Once all the classes were finished I texted Jack and told him to meet me in the ring room. 10 minutes later we met each other.

"Why did you come here Jack?" I asked.

"Well remember that time in PE when you and Corey had that match on the crash mats without ropes or turnbuckles and still managed to get a match out?"

"And you asked me what moves were?" I asked.

"Yeah, I then went on Youtube, searched some matches that you recommended and was hooked from that moment on. I then searched for Wrestling schools and this was one that was highly recommended. So here I am." His answer was straight forward so I quizzed him more.

"So what would your style be?"

"High-flying but with power moves." He replied.

"Do you want to have a practice match?"

"Fuck yeah."

We moved into the ring and locked up. I shifted my weight and got Jack into a wristlock and reversed it until it I got Jack into a headlock but he bounced me off the ropes. I then caught him with a shoulder block and ran against the ropes and when he tried to jump over me, I jumped and hit him with a dropkick and went to the corner and hit a springboard arm drag. Jack then got up and we locked up and Jack got me in a front facelock and hit a snap suplex. He tried to go for another one but I blocked it and hit a delayed vertical suplex. The match went back and forth until Jack got on the top rope and when he went for a dropkick, I grabbed his legs and put him in a cloverleaf and sat on his back. After about half a minute Jack tapped out. We spent about another 30 minutes in the ring and I showed Jack my idea for a new submission, an inverted sharpshooter with an inverted bear hug.

"Fuck that hurts!" Shouted Jack.

"Do you give up?" I asked.

"Yep." I then let Jack go, "Where did you learn that move?"

"I didn't." I said with a smirk. "I came up with it yesterday and today was the first time I ever tried it on someone. Thanks for being my test dummy."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Yep but that's why you love me."

"Damn right."

**The NXT Week**

On the next Thursday was the set of tapings where the finals of the tournament were being decided. Three episodes were being taped. In the first episode, me and Corey competed in a squash match but Sheamus and Johnny came down to the ring and almost cost us the match but we quickly got the upper hand and beat our opponents convincingly. While we were celebrating, Sheamus and Johnny slid in the ring and we stared each other down. After 20 seconds we both started punching each other until me and Corey were both blinded and Corey hit me with the _Geordie Powerbomb_.

In the next show, me and Corey weren't scheduled for a match but we did have a promo segment.

"Corey, why did you give me a powerbomb last week?" I asked.

"I was blinded by Sheamus." Corey replied

"Well, I was blinded by Johnny and I didn't fight you, did I?"

"No." Corey said quiet and dejectedly.

"Should you apologise so we can move on?"

"I'm sorry for giving you a powerbomb."

"Thank you. Now we can move on and win the NXT High School Tag Team Championships!" As I shouted this, the crowd went wild and I smiled at Corey knowing what was happening the next week.

The producers went over what was happening with the tournament final match. It was me and Corey versus Jack and Bruno. It was going to be the same as our first match with a different ending and with the same promo at the start.

"Guys. Up here." I said through the TitanTron. "That's better. Now, I know that tonight there are stipulation matches for the tournament finals so we thought it would be, ahem, _Best For Business_ to suggest a stipulation for the match. So we went to Principal Regal and suggested this new stipulation and he agreed, so this match is now…"

"A 2 out of 3 Falls Match." Corey said. We rushed out as Holiday began playing and we brawled in the ring and on the outside. While the referee was distracted with me, Corey got a chair and knocked out Jack. The match played out as our first match had. When the score was tied at 1-1 I was brawling with Jack in the ring, Sheamus and Johnny came out to the ring and Sheamus had his newly acquired NXT High School Championship belt on. I knocked Jack down and shouted at Sheamus and Johnny.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching." Just after Sheamus had said that, Jack rolled me up for a 2 count but while the referee was distracted by Sheamus and Johnny, Corey had gotten in the ring with a steel chair and hit me right in the face with it and left the ring smirking and joined up with Sheamus and Johnny on the ramp while Jack got into the cover and the crowd chanted no instead of counting the pin.

NO!…

NO!…

NO!

**Do you guys hate Corey now. Tell me by leaving a review and you can follow my story. Now I'm sorry I haven't been updating, school is so annoying and because I'm in the last year of my GCSE's the work has been ramped up to the max. So, I won't be uploading as much as I was when I started this story. Also, because I want to I am going to be doing a song of the week, so this week's song is: See Creatures by Skwyd (aka my brother) go look at his sound cloud and buy his debut single (PLUG), Synchronise, on most online music distribution services. Thanks :3. P.S. This is my longest chapter with 1135 words of story.**


	11. Chapter 11-The Fallout

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 11-The Fallout**

_How could he? _I thought. _How could he stab me in the back? We've known each other for years. But I will get back at him. I will get payback, payback will be mine. Cause payback's a bitch._

I suddenly came to and realised that I had been pinned in the Championship final. I sat up and put my head in my hands. After a few seconds, I felt a hand pat my back. When I looked up, I found Jack standing there with his championship belt over his right shoulder extending his hand to me. I used his hand to stand up and I tried to put on a brave face on as I raised Jack and Bruno's hand but I really looked sad. Then looked towards Corey. Seeing the face of that bastard made me really angry and just before we went off air, I gave Corey the middle finger.

Once the show stopped taping, I slid out of the ring and went behind the curtain, after signing some autographs and taking some pictures, and got a round of applause from the producers and staff behind gorilla. Once I got out of that predicament, I went back to the locker room and punched Corey in the arm.

"What was that for?" Corey asked.

"Hitting me in the head that hard" I said rubbing my head.

"I wanted realism." He responded.

"Well, I got realism. I need paracetamol and a shower."

"Yep, you stink."

"I heard that!" I shouted from the shower.

"That was the point." Once I had a shower, I went back to my room and saw that the first episode of WWE NXT High School was up on the WWE Network. I grabbed my notebook and wrote notes about the match for me and Corey. I need to stay down longer after kicking out or after a big power move, when a match goes on for longer I need weaker kick outs and more suplexes and varied moves. Corey needs to do the same as me and use more high flying moves. Once the episode was over, I turned my computer and recorded a video for my YouTube channel. I turned on my recording software and started the video.

"Hello everybody, my name is 98Welshman…"

**The NXT Morning**

I was awoken very suddenly by my phone buzzing. I unlocked my phone to see an email saying:

'Gwyndaf,

You have a creative meeting with me, the creative staff, Corey, Sheamus, Johnny, Jack and Bruno at 9am today in my office. Do not wear smart clothing.

With Thanks,

William Regal

Principal, WWE High School.'

I saw it was 7:30 and both Sheamus and Johnny were starting to awake.

"Guys we have a creative meeting with Regal at 9. We need to go get breakfast." They would normally kick up a fuss but they got up without saying a word and we once we were changed, we headed downstairs and quickly grabbed some breakfast and headed to Regal's office and met up with Corey, Jack and Bruno. We waited for half an hour because we were early. He then came out of his office and greeted all of us individually and lead us into his office where there was only one person but he looked very familiar. The man then greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Vince Russo." I instantly froze. I was in the same room as one of the pioneers of the attitude era with Ed Ferrara, Vince Russo! He stood and greeted us all and when he shook my hand I introduced myself.

"Hello, Mr Russo. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gwyndaf Wheeler."

"Please don't call me Mr Russo. It makes me feel old, call me Vince. And it's a pleasure to meet you." He then addressed all of us, "I've seen the plans you all have drawn up for the storyline and I've seen the things you guys have done at the tapings and I can safely say this may be the top storyline in NXT High School." My jaw dropped we had the seal of approval from Vince Russo.

For the next hour or so we bounced ideas off of each other like me, Jack and Bruno forming a faction to compete against Corey, Sheamus and Johnny, Having me go up against Corey for the #1 Contendership for the NXT High School Championship and the one we went with.

"So, this is the one we're going for?" Vince asked as he pointed at a sheet of paper on the circular table.

"Yes" We all said.

"Good." Vince responded, "I'll work on the outline while you all refine it. I have faith in this story." We all shook hands and left the room. As soon as we left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief and spoke.

"Holy Shit, guys. We are working with one of the pioneers of the attitude era, Vince Russo!" We I had finished speaking I hyperventilated and had to be calmed by everyone else.

"He does this all the time." Corey said.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Well what about that time you met Daniel Bryan, or that time you met Zack Ryder and Dean Ambrose."

"Point taken." It was at this time I got a text from reception.

'There is someone by the name Gwydion here to meet you.' I looked up to my friends.

"Guys, my brother is at reception. I may need you to come with me."

"Why?" Sheamus asked.

"Shit will go down."

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to do all the good stuff like rate, review and follow the story. Also, Artist of the Week is: Dan Bull. He is and amazing rapper who does raps on loads of things so go check him out and also check out my YouTube Channel which is mentioned in this Chapter. Anyway, It is getting late and I am shattered so I will see you guys later with another Chapter. Bye :3**


	12. An Update

**An Update**

Hi guys. So this is a quick update that I decided to do because I got a question from a guest asking:

'Would you use a submitted OC, and if so, what do you want to know?'

Now because I am a fan fiction noob and don't know whether you can respond to reviews, I decided to tell you guys the answer. And the answer is yes, I will use submitted OC's throughout this three part story. If you want to submit an OC, inbox me or review the story and I would like to know,

Name,

Ring Name,

Age,

Height,

Weight,

Appearance,

Ring Gear,

Wrestling Characteristics I.e. High-flyer, Submission, Powerful, Versatile etc.,

Face/Heel,

Signature Moves,

And Finisher(s)

This will allow me to see what the OC would look like, how he would move and how I can incorporate him into future storylines. Now I said early about how this would be a 3 part story. There will be three (or four) parts as my OC becomes older and more experienced, and these will follow him as he moves his way up the ranks at NXT and WWE. Anyway, there will be a chapter up tomorrow because this was just a short update. Also thanks to my friend, Jack, who thought of the idea of me recommending a fan fiction and calling it FanFiction Friday. This week's FanFiction is Total Divas by KGStutts. An amazing fanfiction that ended after 197 chapters following Jesse Coleman that takes loads of turns and re-reading the last chapter just makes me smile. Anyway thanks for reading and Bye :3


	13. Chapter 12-This Is Just The Beginning

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 12-This Is Just The Beginning**

"_Guys, my brother is at reception. I may need you to come with me.__"_

"_Why?__"__ Sheamus asked._

"_Shit will go down.__"_

Me and my friends walked to reception to talk to my brother. When I saw him I walked up to him and sternly said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you two." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to tell you to do something and to actually do something." Once he finished talking, he punched me.

"What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my arm instinctively .

"Not calling Mum or Dad." Fuck. I knew there was something that I needed to do. "That is why I am here. To tell you to Skype Mum and Dad at least twice a week."

"Sorry, I knew I needed to do something. Thank you." I then hugged him but was surprised when I felt him hugging me back. "Why are you hugging me? You never ever hug me."

"I'm proud of you. You are living out your dream and are on TV every week."

"Says the person who has a song released on Itunes and Beatport at the age of 18!"

"I guess." He said.

"Well, while you're come meet my friends and hang out until the taping tonight."

"You have friends?!" He said surprised

"And the old Gwyd's back." We walked towards my friends and they introduced themselves one by one. Once they had all introduced themselves, I remembered that I needed to ask Gwyd a question. "Gwydion, can I use one of your songs as my entrance theme?" I asked

"Yes as long as they say that I made the song as put a graphic up saying they can buy it on Itunes and Beatport." I quickly agreed to his conditions and was about to show him around when he wondered into the 'ring room' as I liked to call it. He stood there in shock and went to one of the empty rings and slid in and hit the ring mat. "That's pretty hard. I would hate to have to fall on that."

"It's just what we do on a daily basis. Just think how it is to fall from the top rope."

"That must hurt lots more."

"But it doesn't. Do you want me to show you?" He nodded worriedly. I climbed to the top rope and executed a missile dropkick on no one and immediately got up.

"How?"

"Padding. Don't get me wrong, it still hurts but a lot less because of the padding and springs."

"Wow. This room is so cool, I wonder what the other rooms are like." He said dreamily.

"Well I could show you around if you want." He nodded excitedly. We went around the buildings and stopped at one which I knew he would like. The recording studio. When we went in he had a mini nerd-gasm over all the state of the art equipment.

"You are so lucky to be here."

"I feel privileged to come here. I also need to make some music." When I was back in my hometown I made music all the time but I never really had the time. We then left the room and headed up to my room. I was getting changed when my brother spoke.

"I really want to go back to the rings."

"Well why don't we go back down there and me and my friends can have a 6 man tag team match?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." I then got changed into some workout clothes and told everyone to meet me at the ring in half an hour

**Half An Hour Later**

We all met up and decided it would be me, Jack and Bruno vs. Corey, Sheamus and Johnny. Bruno and Sheamus were in the ring first. They locked up, Sheamus got the upper hand and put Bruno into a side headlock. Bruno bounced Sheamus off the ropes, but Sheamus bounced off the other side and gave Bruno a shoulder block. Sheamus taunted me and Jack, and ran to the ropes. Bruno went underneath Sheamus' feet and jumped over him when he ran back. When Sheamus bounced off the ropes he was met by a perfect dropkick. He rolled out of the ring and met up with Corey and Johnny. Bruno looked at me and Jack. Me and Jack looked at each other knowing what to do. Jack and I bounced off the ropes opposite Corey, Johnny and Sheamus and ran towards them and jumped through the middle ropes and hit a stereo suicide dives. Jack and I high fived each other as Bruno rolled Sheamus into the ring and pinned him for a 1 count. Bruno picked Sheamus up and Irish Whipped him into the corner we were in and tagged me in. Bruno did a snapmare and kept Sheamus down as I jumped over the ropes and hit a leg drop for a 1 count. I picked Sheamus and hit a suplex and I floated over into the cover for a 2 count. I got Sheamus into a side leg lock but after 20 seconds hit me with some kicks to the head and I let go of the submission but when Sheamus sat up I hit a dropkick to his face. Me, Bruno and Jack got frequent tags until Sheamus hit Jack with _White Noise_. Sheamus started crawling towards his corner and Jack crawled to our corner. Sheamus tagged in Corey first, so I tagged in. I didn't make any movements as Corey came in shouting,

"You will never be as good as me." He turned towards his tag partners and had a talk with his partners. While he was walking backwards to attack me, I readied myself. When he turned around, I hit him with a springboard crossbody and starting hitting him with punches to the head. I then got off of him before everyone counted to five and stood up. I then dragged him to my corner and tagged in Bruno because Jack was in no state to wrestle at that moment. Bruno gave Corey with a neckbreaker and I jumped up to the top rope and gave Corey a leg drop from the top. Bruno covered Corey for a 2 count and then put him into a rear chinlock. Sheamus and Johnny started shouting at Corey and he got up and kneed Bruno until he got out of the chinlock. Bruno came running at Corey but Corey kicked Bruno in the stomach and landed a DDT. Corey crawled over to his corner while Bruno tagged me in. I got him up and grabbed his foot but he hit me with an Enziguri and we slowly crawled to our corners with me tagging in Jack and Corey tagging in Johnny. They both ran at each other but Johnny got the upper hand with a series of Clotheslines as he was the fresh man. Johnny then hit a tear drop suplex that would make Shawn Michaels proud and then lifted Jack onto his shoulders and hit Jack with the _Wasteland_. He pinned Jack but me and Bruno broke up the count at 2. Sheamus and Corey tried to hit Bruno and me with a _Brogue Kick_ and a flying clothesline but we ducked and hit them both with a Superkick. They both rolled onto the floor and I went onto the apron and bounced off the ropes and hit them with an _Asai Moonsault_. I quickly rolled back into the ring where Bruno and Jack were and stood behind Johnny and connected with a jumping neckbreaker called the_ Downfall_. Jack then climbed the nearest turnbuckles and hit his _Frog Splash_ and pinned Johnny for the 3 count. Jack then got out of the cover and celebrated with us and everyone soon joined us. My brother then spoke up,

"I don't swear but holy shit that was awesome."

"Now do you respect my decision?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah."

**Three Hours Later**

Three hours later the taping was happening and I had a match against Sam Williams and easily defeated him with the _Imploding 450 Splash_, when I saw my brother at ringside and hugged him as his song, Synchronise, played in the background until Corey came out and attacked me from behind. The next episode we were taping, I got in the ring and cut a promo on Corey,

"Corey, last week you attacked me when my brother was at ringside. I remember you at school. We were unique. You and I both loved wrestling. It's all we ever talked about. When we saw the football team being all high and mighty, we were disgusted. We never followed the crowd. But when the chips were down, we fought together. Until that night." Boos erupted from the crowd, "The night you stabbed me in the back. I will admit when that happened, I cried. We all do. Then I got thinking. Thinking about what we were. Then I realised how you had changed, cause on that night you became what you despised. A follower. A jock. You were using me to get to the top. You don't have enough talent to be here! Without me holding your hand, you are worthless! You are a nobody! Just hope that when you get in the ring with me that I will give you mercy. But everyone here knows that it I will never give you mercy. Because there are only 2 types of matches that I would agree to having with you. Number 1, a Hell In A Cell match, but I know that will never happen. And number 2, An I Quit Match." The Crowd erupted, "But I know that it will never happen because you are to scared to face me because you know what I am capable of when someone crosses me. But if you do step in the ring with me, just remember six little words. Those six little words will come out of your mouth and you will enjoy it. Those six words. Gwyndaf, you are better. I quit. Just remember. This is just the beginning"

**Wow, Gwyndaf's friends finally met his brother and had Gwyndaf cut a promo on Corey. Thanks to the guest Wrestling Addict for sending his OC. He will be used in the future. The match in this chapter was the longest I had written taking up most of a page and bring 696 words long and this chapter is the longest at a whopping 1707 words of story. Now I actually want to do another fanfiction but I actually want it to be a collaboration with another writer. If you are interested PM me and we could probably work something out. Anyway, please review and follow and share. Thanks, Bye :3**


	14. Chapter 13-NXT High In Your House

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 13-NXT High: In Your House**

"_This is just the beginning__"_

I dropped the microphone and rolled out of the ring and back behind the curtain. Once I was back I was hugged from behind by my brother.

"I thought you left."

"Well, I don't have to be at university until later tomorrow and I was asked whether I would like to be in the storyline."

"What did you say?" I asked nervously.

"Yes!" We embraced knowing that we would be working together a lot more.

"But how are you going to manage that with everything?" I asked curiously.

"I'll be here every weekend and every taping." He said quietly.

"Why every weekend?"

"To learn how to wrestle."

"Why?" I enquired.

"There are two ways the storyline between you and Corey can go. 1, we team to go against Corey and Johnny, or 2, I fight Corey which will lead to a match between you two." He replied.

"I like them both but my character would probably like to have a one on one match with Corey but I really want to team with you."

"It'll work out." My brother reassured me before walking off. I replayed his words in my head knowing he was saying something but not knowing what it was. I quickly brushed it off and got ready for a segment that I had to do.

We were taping the third and final episode for that night when a familiar guitar slide rang out.

_Behold The King,_

_The King Of Kings_

The crowd were on their feet. Triple H was in the building. He walked down to the ring hand in hand with Stephanie McMahon. They climbed up the steel steps together and Hunter held the middle rope down to let Stephanie into the ring first. Hunter then stepped into the ring and went to the opposite corner to get a microphone. He then walked to the centre of the ring and gave Stephanie a quick kiss. He lifted the microphone and started speaking.

"You people may not have expected me here tonight being COO but we have a major announcement." He paused for dramatic effect, "NXT High School is having a live special event on the 13th of November and we've decided to revive the In Your House naming for this NXT High School special event. So the name will be NXT High In Your House." The Crowd cheered for this announcement until my music hit and I walked out with a microphone. I went to speak but Triple H cut me off. "Now Gwyndaf, what are you doing out here?"

"I want a match against Corey at NXT High In Your House." I flatly said.

"Well I can't grant you that."

"Oh, _The_ _COO_ can't make a match. What about the time you made the Special Guest referee at SummerSlam 2011 _and _this year. Or all those matches for Daniel Bryan. Or that time-" I was cut off by Triple H.

"You've proved yourself. But I still can't make _that _match. But I am making a match for next week. Next week Corey &amp; Johnny vs. Gwyndaf &amp; a partner of your choice. Otherwise it's a 2 on 1 handicap match."

"Anybody?" I asked.

"Anybody." Triple H reiterated as _King Of Kings _started playing and I went back through the curtain as Triple H stared me down. I then waited for a few seconds before I went further into the backstage area. After being congratulated I saw Hunter and Stephanie come through the curtain and Hunter came straight up to me.

"Hey Gwyndaf." Hunter greeted me

"Hi, Sir." I replied.

"Call me Paul."

"Okay."

"Anyway I wanted to see you because I feel that you have a special talent. I would be your mentor but I have all these important shows to go to, Raw and Smackdown every Monday and Tuesday, so I can't but I may have called in a favour from a friend of mine." I looked around and saw a WWE Hall Of Famer. A Three-time WWE Champion, one-time World Heavyweight Champion, Three Time Intercontinental Champion, one-time European Champion, six-time Tag Team Champion, Winner of two Royal Rumbles and the first person to ever have the WWE Grand Slam. Mr. Wrestlemania, The Showstopper, The Icon, The Heartbreak Kid. Shawn Michaels.

My jaw instantly dropped. Not only was I complimented by Triple H but I am being mentored by Shawn Michaels. My Childhood Hero. He then spoke.

"So kid, I've heard a lot about you from Paul, and before you call me Mr. Michaels, call me Shawn."

"Thank you Shawn. You have no idea how much you have influenced me over the years."

"Thanks kid. Now I only have 2 rules. One, Give everything you can in that ring, Two, Don't ever take me for granted and we'll be fine." We then said our goodbyes and Shawn was going to be at NXT High School for the foreseeable future. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Thanks for reading. Now I know that this is one of my shorter chapters but I guarantee that the one on Saturday will be at least 1500 words long. Anyway please rate &amp; review and until Saturday, Bye :3**


	15. Chapter 14-Training

**Hi. I know I said that there would be a chapter last Saturday but it was half term and Steam was having a sale on both weekends and I may have slightly forgotten to update. So from now on I will not make any promises when it comes to updating the story. Anyways, on with the story.**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 14-Training**

_Life couldn't get any better than this._

I went to bed that night feeling on top of the world, like nothing could bring me down. Little did I know how hard it would be.

**The NXT Morning**

I was awoken suddenly by my phone playing Holiday by Green Day. _'I really need to change that ringtone.' _I thought to myself. I quickly answered the phone to hear Shawn.

"Morning, Mr Michaels." I greeted

"I already told you to call me Shawn." I remember the talk I had with Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels. "Anyways, meet me downstairs in the gym in half an hour. No food."

"Okay, Shawn I'll be there in half an hour."

"Good, see you later Gwyndaf." Shawn then promptly hung up. I quickly got out of bed, showered and put on a pair of shorts and a 'Property of WWE' t-shirt. I quickly rushed out of the room and got to the gym at 7:15. I was 15 minutes early but then saw Shawn running the ropes. He then gave an imaginary opponent a forearm smash, he then kipped up, did a reverse atomic drop and then a scoop slam. I went up to him and asked him a question.

"Shawn, do you ever miss competing?" He paused and then answered.

"Sometimes. But then I wake up next to my wife without pain and get to see my kids everyday. When I see them, I remember I did it for the right reasons." He then smiled at me knowing that there was another question on my mind.

"Would you ever have one more match?" I asked

"If I could, yes. But I know that Mark would beat my ass." I was perplexed. "Mark?"

"Undertaker." He answered. "Anyway, enough about me, lets do this." We both slid in the ring and Shawn told me to run the ropes for 10 minutes. I did so and put my hands on my knees when I finished. Shawn told me to do 20 sit-ups. Once I did that I had to run the ropes for 20 minutes. Shawn then went out of the room to go do something, so I went into the highfliers ring and tried to do some more moves like a _Shooting Star Press_, an _Elbow Drop_ and a _Split Leg Moonsault_. Just as I had successfully done a _Split Leg Moonsault_, Shawn came in with Corey and motioned me to get into the ring we were in before. We all sat down and Shawn spoke first.

"Now, Paul told me that you are in a feud together. So I wanted you both here to practice your promos against each other with no script. Okay?" Me and Corey both nodded. "Now Gwyndaf, you go first."

"Okay, one question first. What has happened, where are we in the feud?" I asked.

"Corey has just attacked you after winning a match." Shawn replied. I nodded my head and started speaking.

"Corey, last week you attacked me after I won my match. Big mistake. Cheap shots will not bring me down. I will keep on getting up. I will become stronger and when I get my match against you at NXT High: In Your House. There will be hell to pay. But until then, I will make your life hell. That's not a threat, that's a promise." I said.

"Okay Corey, your turn."

"Gwyndaf, you think that I'm scared of you. I'm not. I never was. You're just too small. Everyone in this arena knows that I was always the one who carried the team. If I wasn't there you would never have won any of those matches. Without me, you are a worthless piece of crap." Shawn motioned for me to respond.

"Yeah Corey, you might be right. Hahaha, who am I kidding, you are wrong. Whenever I step into this ring, people stand up. When I start talking, people listen. Hell, even when I'm on commentary, people listen and take note of what I am saying. Nobody cares about you because they know that there is always someone better. Someone who outclasses you in every aspect of this business. That person is me." Shawn then stopped us and asked Corey a question.

"Corey, what would you do next?"

"Punch him or give him a powerbomb." Corey responded.

"Very good. The segment would probably end in a brawl or a beat down." Shawn said. "Now I want to see what you can do against each other in the ring."

Me and Corey walked to opposite corners of the ring. Shawn was going to be referee and he called for the bell. Me and Corey quickly locked and Corey got me into a headlock. I pushed him to the ropes and he rebounded off the ropes and hit me with a shoulder tackle. He taunted me and ran to the opposite set of ropes, ran over me and when he bounced back, I jumped over him and hit him with a dropkick. Corey quickly rolled out of the ring and I ran to the opposite ropes and hit a suicide dive and rolled Corey back into the ring. We locked up again and Corey put me in a wristlock. I reversed it and went up to the top rope and hit an arm drag from the top rope. I ran to the cover but only got a 1 count. I got Corey into a sleeper hold but he elbowed his way out of it and hit me with a clothesline for a 1 count. We both got up and hit each other with punches until I got the upper hand and hit a suplex. I got Corey up and hit a double underhook backbreaker for a 2 count. I keep hitting Corey with moves like a neckbreaker, a bulldog, a triple rolling northern lights suplex and a Superkick but Corey kept on kicking out at 2 and a half. I picked Corey up but he hit me with a dropkick. Shawn started to count us out but we both got up at 9 and Corey hit me with 3 Clotheslines and his signature _Slingshot Suplex_. Corey then hit me with the _Geordie Powerbomb_ and covered me and Shawn started counting,

1!…

2!… I kicked out at 2 and a half. Corey then picked me up and put me on top of the turnbuckle and tried to hit me with a Superplex but I blocked it and hit a sunset flip powerbomb and went back up to the top rope and hit the _Imploding 450 Splash_ and pinned him.

1!…

2!… Kickout at 2 and a half. Corey got up and tried to hit me with a clothesline but I ducked and hit _The Downfall_ and covered him.

1!…

2!…

3! I laid down and sold my injuries but got up and had my arm raised by Shawn. Then Corey got up and we embraced in a brohug. Shawn then spoke up.

"Now I know why Paul has told me to come here. You guys had an awesome match. Only one criticism. You need more near falls." I looked towards Corey and we both nodded.

"We can do that." Shawn then gave me and Corey a hug and left. I looked at Corey and spoke.

"Let's get to work."


	16. Chapter 15-The Girl Named April

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 15-The Girl Named April**

"_Let__'__s get to work.__"_

For most of that day, me and Corey worked on various ways to make our matches more interesting. After what seemed like 10 minutes, which was actually 2 hours, we stopped and we sat down. Corey sat with his legs straight while I sat Indian style with my legs crossed.

"You remind me of CM Punk when you sit like that." Corey said.

"Well he is one of my idols. If I ever meet him again, I'm going to ask him a question." I said.

"What?" Corey asked.

"Whether I could use the _Anaconda Vice _as a finisher. I need a submission finisher and I don't know what I want."

"You could use the _Koji Clutch_." Corey said,

"Sami Zayn does it." I responded

"What about a _Cloverleaf_."

"Far too many people use it." I quickly dismissed the notion but then had a brainwave. "What about a _Straight Jacket_ _Camel Clutch_?" I said.

"What?"

"A _Straight Jacket Camel Clutch_." I repeated

"How would you do it?" Corey asked while looking perplexed.

"Like this." I quickly wrapped his own arms around his head and under his chin, turned him over, sat on his back and pulled back. Corey quickly tapped out.

"When did you think of this?" Corey asked.

"I didn't." I said simply.

"How?" Corey asked.

"Video games can teach us more than you think." I said. Corey saw right through my façade.

"You got it from WWF No Mercy, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I get all my good moves from there."

"Did _The Downfall _come from there?" Corey enquired,

"No, The Hurricane/Gregory Helms did it. I mean, What up with that?" I said mimicking The Hurricane's signature catchphrase. Corey smirked.

"You need sleep, don't you?" I nodded and we went to our respective rooms to sleep.

**The NXT Morning-2****nd**** October 2013**

That morning I woke up at about 10 o'clock and fired up my computer to play WWF No Mercy. After about an hour of playing, I logged onto Old Skool Reunion and looked at what WWF No Mercy mods and move hacks they had. I then scrolled through some CAW's and found ones of me and Corey. After downloading everything and making sure I had put it into the correct place, I loaded up WWF No Mercy. I have to say, the people on there are really good and enjoy what they do. After playing as myself and Corey for 2 hours, I realised that I hadn't eaten all day. I went downstairs and had some lunch in the canteen. Afterwards, I changed into my ring gear and found Corey in the ring room with Jack, Johnny, Sheamus and Bruno. I ran underneath the ropes and met up with them all. After a little chit chat, I asked Corey a question.

"Corey, do you want to practice for what our match next month?"

"I don't see why not. I think just to allow this feud to continue/go into another feud, we need Johnny and Sheamus run in to interfere and Jack and Bruno to run in a minute later to break it up." With that everyone got out of the ring bar me and Corey.

We locked up and Corey got me into a waist lock which I reversed into a wristlock and then into an arm wrech. I then ran up to the top rope and gave Corey an arm drag which flung him across the ring. He rolled out of the ring while I ran to the ropes and jumped through the ropes and gave Corey a suicide dive. I rolled him back into the ring and started giving him different kicks and attacks like an _Enziguri_, a _Shining Wizard_ and lots of dropkicks and calf kicks. I got Corey into an armbar but he wouldn't quit, so I put him in the _Straight Jacket Camel Clutch_. When I had locked it in and Corey was close to quitting, Sheamus and Johnny broke it up and started beating me up. Sheamus gave me the _Irish Curse_, Johnny gave me the _Winds Of Change_ and Corey gave me a _Geordie Powerbomb_. When they started stomping me, Jack and Bruno ran into the ring and started punching Johnny and Sheamus while Corey watched. I took this opportunity to sit against the ropes and catch my breath. Corey then saw me and ran towards me but I slid through his legs and ran to the ropes and hit a _Cyclone Forearm_. After another _Cyclone Forearm_, I decided to pay homage to my hero/mentor. I went to one of the corners and tuned up the band and hit _Sweet Chin Music_. I then went up to the top rope and hit the _Imploding 450 Splash_. Knowing that putting Corey in the _Straight Jacket Camel Clutch_ wouldn't work, I got out of the ring and got a chair. I had a smirk on my face as I put the chair on Corey leg so his leg was in the hole between the seat and back. After climbing to the top rope and getting ready to jump, I heard Corey shout,

"I Quit!" After hearing that I went down but then went back and did a leg drop onto the chair and then invited Jack and Bruno back into the ring and celebrated. I then heard clapping coming from across the room and saw April coming towards the ring. After sliding in the ring, she stands up and starts talking.

"That was really fucking good. If half the main roster could put on a match like that then I think that more people would subscribe to the Network." April started, "I mean hell, even if only a quarter could have a match like that, there still would be loads of subscribers." April then started talking about the match itself and complimented me on all of my moves and how 'awesome' they were. I then started looking at the clock on the wall and hoping she would shut up soon. To my (and everybody elses) amazement she did. After she did, Corey and the others went off for a shower while I practised some of my other moves. I did so for a few minutes until I noticed that April was still there. After executing a perfect _High-Angle Senton Bomb_ otherwise known as a _Swanton Bomb_, I got out of the ring and went up to April.

"Did you want to ask me something?" April was just staring at me or rather my body. "See something that you like?" She started to stutter when trying to look for an answer. But I cut her off.

"April, you don't need to say anything. I do. Remember that time when you sat down at our table for breakfast one of the first days I was here. I couldn't help but look at how beautiful you were. When I close my eyes, I see your face. I know you might think that I am a freak for saying that but I feel that you are one of if not the most beautiful girls here." I paused but then started talking again, "What I really want to say is, April, will you be my girlfriend?"

**So, Gwyndaf asks out April. If you don't know who April is, she is Paige's daughter. As I said in my summary, this is an Alternate Universe. Thank you to ****ThatGuyWasHere**** who followed and favourited this story. Also, I really want to see more reviews on this story. It really helps me to see what I can do and how to improve the story. I also feel sad to know that my story only has 11 reviews. I know I sound like a brat but if I get more reviews it can help this story move along faster. Now all my ranting is over. Once the feud with Corey is finished and all the feuds I want to do are over, this story will not have new chapters, BUT, I may redo them because I know that there is a lot more that I could do on the first chapters. Anyway, Please review and follow. Thank you, Bye :3**


	17. Chapter 16-The Decision & Shirts

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 16-The Decision &amp; Shirts **

"_What I really want to say is, April, will you be my girlfriend?__"_

April sat in her spot in silence, trying to comprehend what I asked her. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I never knew you felt that way." She paused for another moment. "But to answer your question. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." With that our lips met. It wasn't rough. It was passionate. It just felt so right. After about 1 minute, we broke apart with huge smiles on our faces. I was the first to speak.

"So, when are we going to tell our friends?" I asked,

"No need." We both turned to see Corey, Johnny and Sheamus looking at us with their arms crossed. They obviously saw what happened. They all sat to either side of me and April as we linked hands with each other.

"Gwynny, I must admit that I have never seen you happier in your life." Corey said, "But only one thing we need to clear up." Me and April looked at each other with confusion on our faces.

"What?" April asked.

"Is this now going to be a storyline?" Corey asked. Me and April both looked at each other and our eyes said the same thing.

"Possibly but right now, once both our storylines are over I think it could happen." I said. After that I escorted April back to her room and we shared a brief kiss outside her door. Once she had gone inside I headed up to my room. After about 10 minutes of me sitting on my bed and going on my social networks, when Corey, Sheamus, Johnny, Bruno and Jack came in.

"So," Jack started, "Corey tells me you reeled in the 'poon'." I shook my head at Jack.

"Don't ever use that word, or so help me, I will Superkick you and throw you out a window." I said as seriously as I could. Unfortunately, after a few seconds we all burst into laughter.

"You gonna channel you inner Shawn Michaels?" Bruno asked while giggling.

"Well if you're not down with that we got two words for ya…" I said

"Suck It!" We all shouted so that only we could hear while doing the DX crotch chop. Once we had all stopped laughing, we all sat down. Me on my computer chair, Jack and Corey on his bed, Sheamus and Bruno on Sheamus' bed and Johnny on his bed.

"Now, I just loaded up Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 on the computer with another controller. Who wants to try and beat me?" I said as I held up the other controller.

**2 Hours and 17 Matches Later**

No one could beat 'The Dragon' in Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. With the _Cyclone _(Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) and _Sweet Chin Music _as finishers he was not beaten. That was our day until about 2 o'clock in the afternoon when we had another meeting with Regal and Russo (With that name they could have been a tag team). I started off the meeting by speaking.

"There's one thing I want to ask before we go into this. What will be the outcome of the match between me and Corey?" I asked. Regal answered first.

"Well, we don't know yet and we don't know whether any turns will happen." In the immortal words of Nerd Cubed. Ah, Fuck. I wouldn't be phased by it but I prefer to know what is happening so I know what spots to do and how to pace the match. "But, we think that Gwyndaf, you, will stay as a face. You have the second most followed twitter in the school."

"Who has the most?" I asked more tongue in cheek.

"April." Figures that my new girlfriend was more popular than me, "but some of that is because she's been wrestling all over Europe and people already know her." Vince Russo then interjected.

"You are massively over. I don't think the higher ups will want you to turn. Ratings are up in your segments especially with Corey because people know that things will happen." That comment made Corey beam. "We also want your guys' input on something as well." My mind was going into overdrive as Regal spoke.

"What would you all say if we said that all of you guys would get a shirt?" I was shocked but on the outside I was calm.

"That sounds awesome. What would they say on them?" I asked.

"Well, that is what we want you to decide on. We want those designs in before the taping, so I'm giving you guys 4 days to get them finished. If you can't decide on any designs, bring them into the meeting in 4 days and we'll decide. If 2 or more designs are good enough, we'll keep them for future shirts. Now, any questions regarding anything we just talked about?" We all shook our heads. "Good, I'll see you six in 4 days." We all shook hands and Me, Corey Johnny, Sheamus, Jack and Bruno left the meeting and headed to mine, Johnny and Sheamus' room to draw up some designs. We sat in silence for 10 minutes while we were thinking of ideas before I broke the silence.

"Guys, what are you thinking of having on your shirts?" Corey was first to say something.

"I want something revolving my finisher. What about you?" Corey asked.

"Well. I want a shirt that depicts my finisher happening with the word Implode! On the bottom on a black background." We then went around the room with our ideas. We then drew them up to the best of our abilities. I was just finishing up when we heard a knock at our door.

"I'll get it" I said as I got up from my chair. I opened the door to see my girlfriend standing there smiling at me looking beautiful. "Hey babe." I said before I kissed her and we stayed like that for about 10 seconds until I heard Corey say, "Put her down Gwyndaf." We both pulled away and looked at Corey. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I looked around and found the nearest thing to throw at him, which, thankfully for him, was a pillow before I turned my attention back to my girlfriend.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Awesome now that I can see you. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, we were just designing shirt designs 'cause Regal asked us to." She nodded listening to me intently. "I also found out that I am the second most followed wrestler on Twitter on NXT High."

"Who's first?" She asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

"You." I mumbled.

"Who?"

"You." I said whilst bowing my head.

"That wasn't so hard was it." She said whilst condescendingly patting my head. After that had transpired we hung out for the next few hours just watching the WWE Network and talking (What? It was the WrestleMania 27 main event. Miz vs. John Cena A.K.A Borefest 27. Am I right?).

**The Final Tapings**

Today was the day of the last taping. We were only taping one episode because we had filmed all the others. Me, Corey, Johnny and Gwydion were backstage when Shawn came up to us.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm doing great Shawn, how are you and the family?" I know a bit about Shawn and his family but had never met them in person.

"Good, I keep in contact via Skype. Who's this?" Shawn asked pointing at my brother.

"Shawn, meet my brother Gwydion Wheeler."

"Hi." They both said in one form or another.

"You look like you could be twins if you were both the same size." Shawn said.

"I know. Shawn could I ask you a question?"

"Sure kiddo."

"Would you want to be apart of this angle with me and Corey?" I asked

"Of course. You know I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this." Shawn answered

"I knew you wouldn't, Mr WrestleMania, Showstopper, The Icon." I said.

"So what would this angle involve?"

"Tuning up a band and some good ol' DXness!"

"Is that even a thing?" Shawn asked.

"It is now." I answered with a laugh.

**So, Gwyndaf and April are a couple and unwittingly outed themselves in the first 10 minutes of the relationship, Everyone's getting a shirt, Gwyndaf introduces his brother to Shawn and Shawn gets involved in the angle. Now I said in the last chapter that I wanted more reviews. What I mean is that I want constructive criticism about what I could do better and what needs to be more a focus etc. I also want more OC's around the age of my OC's (14,15,16 years old) so I can see what to do in terms of story. I also know that my updates are a bit erratic but stay with me here. Knowing you guys are reading makes me feel warm and accomplished inside and from the bottom of my heart can say that I love you all for reading, reviewing, following, sharing and doing everything else you do because it keeps the writers like me who do this as a hobby aside from work or school doing it. Because of the amazing community on this website, you guys are the reason that I keep going. Thank You, G :3**


	18. Chapter 17-The Scene Is Set

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 17-The Scene Is Set**

'Synchronise' by Skwyd came on as I walked past the curtain and out onto the stage. I walked over to the timekeepers area for a microphone. I then rolled into the ring and stood up in the middle of the ring, looked at the crowd and put the microphone to my lips.

"So…Last week Corey gave me and ultimatum. Either find myself a partner or face him and Johnny in a handicap match. I have a partner but firstly I would like to introduce a person who has taken me on as he 'prodigy'. So, mystery mentor would you like to come out." I pointed towards the stage for what felt like 10 minutes but was only about 20 seconds when the first drum beat of 'Sexy Boy' rang out and Shawn Michaels came out. To say the crowd went wild is an understatement. Shawn did his entrance and slid in the ring and hugged me. I then went to speak when Corey came out on the stage.

"So, The Showstopper, Mr. WrestleMania is your mentor." Using air quotes around mentor. "Do you not understand that the reason I stabbed you in the back was because you are worthless piece of shit."

"Oh, I'm hurt. Just kidding. I've been called a lot worse than that. That insult is what, 8th Grade. I've been thrown more than my fair share of name calling but that is just a reason why you a worthless piece of shit. Because you have to try and degrade other people using petty insults to make you look better. But mind games won't work on this Welsh Warrior." Corey then came into the ring while my partner quickly and quietly came down to the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle nearest Corey.

"I don't care about how you're a 'Welsh Warrior'. I'm here to find out who your partner is for the match." Corey demanded.

"Well, you might want to turn around." Just as he turned my tag partner came off the top rope and hit a crossbody. He then got up and took off his mask. "Corey, meet my brother, Gwydion." I went to the corner opposite where Corey was and pointed to Shawn as I stamped my foot on the ground. I kept doing this until he got up and then hit _Sweet Chin Music_ right on his chin. The crowd popped like crazy. Me, Shawn And Gwydion then exited the ring and went backstage to get ready for the rest of the night. However once we had made it to Gorilla, I saw my girlfriend getting for her match which was after the match that went on after us.

"Hey, babe." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned her head and had a kiss. "Be Safe."

"I'll be fine" She replied. "I always take care of myself. My opponents however may end up with a few bruises in the morning." I looked at her with a mock angry look on my face. "I work stiff. Okay?"

"Well, as long as you don't hurt anyone too much, I won't condemn it. Now I will you to get ready. Love you"

"Love you too." I left after I gave her a quick peck on her lips.

**1 Hour Later**

After seeing April win her match it was time for my tag match. Corey and Johnny came out to 'Holiday' by Green Day. After standing for around 2 minutes to allow for a commercial, 'Synchronise' rang out through the arena and once the beat dropped me and my brother came out, ran into the ring and started punching Corey and Johnny respectively. Once we had them up against the ropes we ran at them and gave them a clothesline over the top rope onto the floor. After they had regrouped Gwydion and Johnny started first in the ring. They locked up but Johnny got the advantage by kicking Gwydion in the mid-section and utilising quick tags to stomp Gwydion in the corner and tag team moves. Johnny was in the ring when Gwydion hit an _Enziguri_ catching Johnny square in the face. Gwydion then started crawling over me while Johnny started crawling towards Corey. They tagged us in at the same time but while Corey went between the ropes I hit a _Springboard Hurricanrana_. I bounced off the ropes and hit a Clothesline and waited until Corey was up to hit a dropkick and then a _Spear_. Corey crawled towards the corner while I ran towards him and hit a _Stinger Splash_ and _The Downfall_. I then tried to pin him.

1!…

2!.. Johnny broke up the count and started kicking me until Gwydion hit a _Lifting Reverse DDT_ on Johnny. I saw that Corey was still down so I went up to the top rope and was about to hit the _Imploding 450 Splash_ but Corey got me into position for the _Geordie Powerbomb_. I tried to punch out of position but I didn't help. I then shifted my weight and pinned Corey in a Sunset Flip.

1!…

2!…

3! I quickly rolled out of the ring and up the ramp with my brother to escape the wrath of Corey. Corey signalled for a microphone and spoke.

"Gwyndaf, you coward. You stole a victory because you know that you can't beat me without cheating."

"Corey, how was I cheating? I didn't hold you clothes to gain extra leverage. I didn't use the ropes or any weapons. So your point is invalid." I Replied.

"Are you sure you still want a match at NXT High: In Your House?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, not just that but I want it to be an I Quit match. You up for that or you just a little coward?" I asked back.

"I'm all for it. Not only that but if I win you have to join our team as a slave."

"Yeah, and if I win I get a shot at your friend Sheamus' NXT High Championship."

"You're on." And then the show faded to black. Once we got backstage, I noticed that Corey was very distant towards me. I thought that it was just the fact that I won the match. Little did I know how big the problem was…

**Thanks for reading and keep the OC's coming in. Please tell people and Review. Thanks, G :3**


	19. Chapter 18-Operation Girlfriend

-1**NXT High School**

**Chapter 18-Operation Girlfriend**

_Once we got backstage, I noticed that Corey was very distant towards me. I thought that it was just the fact that I won the match. Little did I know how big the problem was…_

**1st November 2013**

The problem came to the surface one day as I was playing Smackdown Vs Raw 2006 when I heard a knock at the door.

"One sec." I said as I paused the game and took off my headset. I walked over towards the door whilst the person was knocking obnoxiously. "I'm Coming!" As soon as I opened the door Corey pushed past me and walked into my room, "Hi Corey, come on in." I promptly shut the door and turned to him as he sat down dejectedly on my bed. "I see your down. Just talk to me, I've seen how over the past week or so that you've been really sad and as your best friend I have to know what the problem is. Please?"

"To be honest, I just feel so alone. You have the girl that I wanted ever since I came here and I have no one that will love me unconditionally and be there through everything and support me." Hearing Corey saying all this made me feel like a bad friend. I had been there for him no doubt, but I was focusing more on what was making me happy than making my friends. Once Corey had stopped venting, I told him to go down to the gym and take out his frustrations on the punch bag but not before reminding him not to break it.

Once he had left I texted April to tell her to meet me in my bedroom. 2 minutes later a knock on the door signifying April was at the door. I opened and allowed April into the room. I promptly closed the door and pecked my girlfriend on the lips and we sat down on my bed.

"Babe, why did you text me wanting to see me?" She asked.

"About 5 minutes ago Corey was in here venting to me. He knocked on the door and as soon as I opened the door, walked in and sat where I am now. He said he felt alone and may have admitted he had feelings for you and how he wants someone to love him unconditionally. Now in your infinite wisdom answer me a question. What do I do?" I asked.

"No." She said, "What do we do? We do things together seeing as we are dating. Well, I suggest we get him a girlfriend, and I know just who the person is."

"Who?" I asked in disbelief

"Katy Holland."

"Who?" I ask knowing not many people in the school.

"She plays Kiara Holland."

"Seriously?" I ask.

"You don't want to know how much she talks about him. All she talks about in the locker room is clothes, make up and Corey." April says.

"She does sound quite like a stalker." I noted.

"It sounds like she is but she only has a massive crush. It's all good."

"I'll take your word for it. Although…" I trailed off leaving my girlfriend in confusion.

"What?" She asks.

"Corey does seem to pay a lot of attention during her matches but it might just be of how good a wrestler she is."

"Well we can plan something and hopefully they just might hit it off." I nodded in agreement. "So we know what we're doing?" I nodded to show I understood what my girlfriend was saying, "Good let's try and get Katy and Corey together."

"Yep, Operation GAGFC is a go."

"What does that mean?" April asked.

"Operation Get A Girl For Corey." I replied.

"Or Operation Girlfriend." She replied.

"I suppose it is a better name," I say in defeat, "But I still think that Operation GAGFC is better."

"Of course you would." She said as she kissed my cheek.

**The NXT Day**

Me and April decided to try and get Katy and Corey together. Step 1-Get them talking, Step 2-Something good happens, Step 3-They get together. We decided to get step 1 working that next morning in the gym. Corey and I would already be there when April and Katy would arrive. I would get me and Corey weight training and get April to spot me. She would suggest that Katy spot Corey which would get them to open up to each other and hopefully get the ball rolling on Operation Girlfriend. Me and Corey had been working out for the past hour when April and Katy walked in and I got off the treadmill to greet my girlfriend and Katy. After kissing April on the cheek, I went back to the treadmill and waited for April's signal from the rowing machines where she and Katy were. After 15 minutes, I saw the signal to go over to the weight bench. I prompted Corey to follow me to the lifting bench. Thankfully there was no one in the gym apart from us four.

"April?" I shouted

"Yeah, babe." She replied

"Can you spot me?" I asked sweetly

"Of course." I start to lift when I see Corey looking around for someone to spot him. "Dude, why don't you ask Katy?"

"I don't know, man. It might seem weird."

"Well we are the only people in here so you have to." I said flatly.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Corey asked.

"I've always been the voice of reason." I said nonchalantly

"Bullshit." Corey almost shouted. After we laughed for a bit Corey decided he would ask Katy to spot him. She obviously said yes because of her obsession with him. After a bit they started to talk and get to know each other. Me and April looked at each as if to say "Mission Accomplished."

**13th November 2013- Day of NXT High:In Your House**

The big day quickly arrived. That day I woke up so fucking nervous but still managed to devour my breakfast. After breakfast because it was the day of the event we had no lessons so I stayed in my room listening to music. Sheamus then burst into the room. I took off my headphones waiting for him to talk.

"Fella, final match card is up and everyone on the card has been invited to the ring room." I quickly got up off my bed.

"Lead the way." I then followed Sheamus to reception where there was a match list.

Johnny Barrett vs Reggie Callahan

McLean Brothers vs Jason Parker &amp; Kevin Coleman – NXT High Tag Team Championship Match

Valentine Albers &amp; Alphonse Esposito vs Trey Helm &amp; Tanner Connelly

Gwyndaf Wheeler vs Corey Lewis - I Quit match. If Gwyndaf wins he gets a match for the NXT High Championship

Riley Ray vs Kiara Holland vs April Bevis - Triple Threat match for NXT High Divas Championship

Sheamus Jr. vs Alberto Iscasson – NXT High Championship

"Good match card. Anyway off to the ring room." I say with a bit too much enthusiasm. We both walk into the ring room to see Paul and Stephanie waiting in one of the rings with everyone stood in front of them outside of the ring.

"Now it's good to see you all here." Paul started, "Today is the biggest day of all for NXT High. We all need to show the world what you are made of and how good you guys can be despite being teenagers. We are proud to have you here at NXT High." Stephanie then spoke.

"But that is not what we came here for. Now as all of you know the WWE is on tour in the UK and Ireland right now but because today was a special day, we don't have a live event tonight. So we brought some people along to meet you." We all turned around to see CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Zack Ryder and AJ Lee standing in a line smiling at us.

**It's the big day and the NXT Highers get to meet some WWE Superstars. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Christmas came along with the mac I am currently writing on and lots of things happen. I have explained this all on tumblr ( .com). Keep sending those OC's in because they will be used in later chapters and reviews but not weird ones (Looks at all his friends). Thanks, G :3**


	20. Chapter 19-NXT High:In Your House Part 1

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 19-NXT High:In Your House Part 1**

_We all turned around to see CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Zack Ryder and AJ Lee standing in a line smiling at us._

On instinct my jaw dropped as far as it could go. I was in the same room as either current or former champions in the WWE. AJ Lee, The Divas Champion. John Cena, The World Heavyweight Champion. CM Punk, 3 Time World Heavyweight Champion, 2 Time WWE Champion. Daniel Bryan, Former World Heavyweight Champion, 2 Time WWE Champion, Former Tag Team Champion. Dolph Ziggler, Former World Heavyweight Champion, Former Intercontinental Champion and Zack Ryder, Internet Champion and Former United States Champion. I could not believe that I was in the same room as these idols. The people that many people look up to in life. People who have inspired without knowing it sometimes. Some were the people who inspired me. They walked up to us and introduced themselves one by one. Paul and Stephanie quietly walked out of the room leaving us with the WWE Superstars and Diva. April went up to AJ and hugged her. The only reason AJ didn't tense up was the fact that April is Paige, The NXT Womens Champion,'s Cousin and AJ knew April and Paige. I went up to Daniel and shook his hand and hoped he would remember me.

"Yeah, you came up to me after the show, introduced yourself and said you would become the first British WWE Champion."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner with Brie." I said ashamed.

"It's fine, it's in the past." He dismissed.

"Okay. Thank you, Daniel. Will you still be in London on Monday and Tuesday?"I asked.

"Yeah, two weeks until Survivor Series when me and him," Daniel pointed to CM Punk. "Face the Luke Harper and Erick Rowan."

"Are you ready for it?" I asked.

"You bet." He replied. We spent the next hour talking to the WWE Superstars and Diva but we had to depart to get ready for the show.

**13th November 2013-2 hours before NXT High:In Your House**

I walked out from the curtain and stood at the top of the ramp looking towards the ring. I looked to the seats and ringside. Looking at it all made me feel nervous. What if I fucked up? I'll just be known as a fuck up and my reputation would be ruined. April found me at the top of the ramp and sat me down.

"Babe, you look worried, what's wrong?"

"April, what if I fuck up and my reputation would be ruined-" April shushed me and started talking.

"Babe, I was born in the ring but the ring is where you belong. You are Gwyndaf Wheeler. The Welsh Warrior. Your destiny is to become the first British WWE Champion and if Wade Barrett does it before you, you can be the first Welsh WWE Champion. I believe in you. Don't focus on the crowd or the people at home. Just focus on yourself and Corey and the match at hand. You were born to be in that ring having thousands of people chanting your name. Just remember that I love you, no matter what." She then kissed me but then said, "Don't worry" She walked away and the nerves were gone. All I could think about is blowing the house down and making tonight mine.

**13th November 2013-NXT High:In Your House**

It was time for the Show to start. We heard the commentators introduce the show when I was told I needed to be at the curtain that moment. I saw Paul who said,

"Just Improv kid, keep it PG and don't go off on a tangent." I was walking towards the curtain when the familiar static came on followed by the first guitar chords of Cult of Personality. CM Punk went out onto the stage and started to do a promo about tonight being about the forever being the people in NXT and NXT High and then shifted the focus onto the match with him and Daniel Bryan vs Luke Harper &amp; Eric Rowan. He was in the middle of a sentence when my new theme music, Born For This by Paramore, rang out in the arena. People were confused until I walked out onto the stage, at which point, they cheered loudly. I then ran under the bottom rope into the ring and did my backflip off the second rope. I signalled for a microphone and started talking.

"Punk, you know I'm a big fan but," I paused for dramatic effect, "No one cares. Tonight is about the future of the WWE and NXT High School UK on the WWE Network for a monthly sum of £9.99! Today is a day of first's. The first Live NXT High special, the first time a WWE Superstar shows up at NXT High School and the first ever I Quit match at NXT High. But all I can think about is my NXT Championship match that I will get when I beat Corey and make him say the words I Quit." I throw down the mic and go to walk out the ring when CM Punk stops me.

"Why did you come out and interrupt me?" He asked.

"You were off topic, so I decided to put you back on topic." I went to go backstage when Holiday by Green Day rings out through the arena and Corey comes out with Wade Barrett beside him. Corey raised a microphone to his lips.

"Gwyndaf, I can't see you ever beating me-"

"Just a sec, didn't I pin you in a tag team match, therefore beating you." The crowd cheered, signifying that I was right.

"Yes, but it was a tag team match."

"Irrelevant." That shut him up. You could see anger etched on his face and he and Wade ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope. Me and Punk tried to clothesline them but they ducked, bounced off the rope and Corey was met with a dropkick form me while Wade was hit with and arm trap neckbreaker. I looked at Punk and raised my hands to the side of my face in the GTS taunt and picked up Corey on my shoulders but he slipped off and went out of the ring. Wade, however, wasn't so lucky. I hit him with an Enzuiguri and was caught with a GTS. I then climbed up to the top rope and hit my Imploding 450 Splash on Wade as Born For This rang out through the Arena.

**I'm back! I know I haven't posted as much as I should have but studies have been kicking my arse lately and I am posting the day before my last mock exam. Also Rhyno returned on last weeks NXT with a GORE! And The Brian Kendrick returned by losing to Finn Balor. Lots of stuff has happened in the WWE since I last posted but I will post more often. Also, last thing I promise, NXT High:In Your House will be the main focus of the chapter next time and you guys will finally see, or read, the match between Corey and Gwyndaf. Anyways, please Review and Follow my story and tell your friends if you want and I will see you all later. Bye, G :3**


	21. Chapter 20-NXT High:In Your House Part 2

**NXT High School England**

**Chapter 20-NXT High:In Your House Part 2**

I walked backstage with Punk to see Wade with Johnny wishing him luck in his match with Reggie Callahan. I went up to them and spoke.

"I didn't hurt you did I Wade?"

"No," he said in his Preston accent, "I've taken worse bumps."

"I'm just glad I didn't end up on Botchamania or having a moment like you on NXT."

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" He asked.

"Nope!" I said popping the p. "Anyway. Good luck dude." I wished Johnny luck and gave him a bro hug and went back to the locker room. As I walked into the room I saw Johnny, on the monitor in the room, walking to the ring before climbing in between the second and top rope and hitting Reggie with a vicious clothesline before the bell had even rang. The referee then rang the bell and Johnny picked up Reggie and hit the _Wasteland_ and pinned him.

1!...

2!. Kickout. Johnny picked Reggie back up and irish whipped him into the ropes and hit _The Winds Of Change_, a spinning side slam, and went for the pin.

1!...

2!.. Kickout. Out of desperation he walked to the opposite corner and turned his elbow pad inside out and set up for the _Bullhammer Elbow_. He waited for Reggie to get up and delivered the _Bullhammer Elbow _and went for the pin.

1!...

2!...

3! Johnny got up and had his hand raised by the referee and did his dad's signature BOOM! On each of the 4 corners and walked back through the curtain cockily.

The next match was Jack and Bruno vs Jason Parker &amp; Kevin Coleman for the NXT High Tag Team Championships. Jack and Bruno came down to the ring to "Be Somebody" by The Enemy. Jason and Kevin came down the ramp to "One For The Radio" by McFly. The referee held up both Titles as both teams shook hands. The bell rang and Jason and Bruno locked up. Jason got the upper and got Bruno into a hammerlock. Bruno reversed it into a hammerlock of his own and transitioned it into a side headlock takedown. Jason got Bruno into a head-scissors. Kip up and the same patter was repeated but with Bruno in the headlock this time. They both got up at the same time. Bruno was the first to make a move and hit a monstrous clothesline for a 1 count. Bruno picked Jason and irish whipped him into his corner. Bruno then ran and hit Jason with a running corner clothesline and tags in Jack. Jack stomps on Jason and snapmares him and hits a dropkick and pins him for a 2 count. Jack then hits a snap suplex and pins for a 2 count. Jack then tags Bruno back in and keeps Jason down with a rear chinlock and keeps momentum. Jason fought back and tagged Kevin in. Kevin springboarded off the ropes and hit Bruno with a dropkick and a clothesline and follows it up with a sidewalk slam and pins Bruno.

1!...

2!.. Jack breaks up the pin. Jason tries to clothesline Jack over the top rope but Jack ducks and sends him over the top rope and hits a suicide dive on Jason laying them both out. Bruno ducks a clothesline and picks up Kevin in a suplex hold, holds him up and hits the _Implant DDT_. He then tags in Jack who then hits a _Frog Splash_.

1!...

2!...

3! Jack and Bruno celebrate in the ring with their belts and slaps the fans hands around ring side and they walk backstage as the show goes to a commercial. I started to warm up while the next match was starting. I was stretching when I heard someone coming up behind me. I stopped stretching to see April coming up behind me. I greet her with a kiss and hug her.

"Hi, babe."

"You ready?" She asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I was about to punctuate my point with a kiss when I heard someone yell,

"Put her down!"

"It's Corey, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yep," Corey says popping the p, "You ready to get this show on the road?"

"Of course. Anyway I'll see you before your match, babe. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Be safe." We kiss as we hear gagging noises behind us. We turn around seeing Jack and Bruno had joined Corey. "These guys cannot give us a break. Anyway, see you after your match." She then leaves as I turn to my friends.

"You guys are arseholes. But that's why your my friends. Anyway I have to go to my match." I walk the short distance to Gorilla whilst collecting my Kendo Sticks in their holsters from a table by the curtain. I see Corey walk in a minute later in his ring gear. We do our secret handshake as "Holiday" by Green Day rings out around the arena. He walks through the curtain with a cocky smirk as we walks down the ramp and into the ring. He gets up on the second turnbuckle as the crowd starts booing him. The boos become cheers as "Born For This" by Paramore and I walked through the curtain with a scowl on my face and 2 Kendo Sticks in their holsters on my back. I got the Kendo Sticks out of their holsters and ran down into the ring, swung my Kendo Sticks just narrowly missing him as he rolls out of the ring. I dropped the Kendo Sticks and bounced off the rope and did a _Tope Con Hilo_. I rolled Corey back into the ring and hit a snap suplex.

"This is just the beginning!" I shouted at Corey. "Just quit now!"

"Corey, do you quit?"

"No." I picked him up again and hit a triple rolling vertical suplex. I then ran to the ropes and hit a leg drop and then another. I tried to do a third leg drop but Corey rolled out of the way and he quickly dropped an elbow. He dragged me to the ropes and stood on my back. He stood there for about 20 seconds constricting my air flow trying to make me quit but I didn't. Corey then put me into a submission hold.

"You will never amount to anything, just quit now."

"Gwyndaf, do you quit?" The referee asked.

"NEVER!" I shouted loud as I started to knee Corey in the head. I threw him to the ropes, ducked his clothesline, ran to the other ropes and hit a calf kick. I rolled out of the ring, looked under the ring and found a steel chair. I picked it up and got into the ring. I waited until he got up and jabbed it into his midsection. I then raised it above my head and slammed it into his back. I then rained down chair shots in his back and midsection while he was on the floor.

"You wanna quit yet?" I asked as I rapidly hit him with the chair.

"NO!" I then hit him again and slid underneath the bottom rope onto the floor, looked under the ring and got out a ladder. I put it in the ring and slid in, tried to H_urracanrana _Corey but he then hit me with a _Powerbomb_. We got up after 10 seconds and started punching each other. He ran to the ropes but caught him with a _Powerslam_. I got him up and hit him with a _Shiranui _and he then got up on one knee but I hit him with a _Superkick_. I rolled out of the ring again and got a table and Gaffa Tape. I rolled into the ring and put Corey onto the table and wrapped the Gaffa Tape around Corey. I went up to the top rope but then looked across the ring and saw a ladder. I got down and put up the ladder. I climbed to the tope just as Corey was coming around.

"Gwyndaf, please don't do it. I QUIT!" The crowd cheered as Corey said it through the mic. The bell rang and I sat down on the ladder before I launched off of it and hit a _Swanton Bomb_ through the table. I got up as the ring announcer's voice rang out through the small arena.

"Your winner and your new Number 1 Contender for The NXT High Championship, Gwyndaf Wheeler."

**Hello everybody. I know I haven't updated lately but school was kicking my arse and I have had no spare time. Sorry. Now, Zorbo678 has actually made a side story focusing on NXT High School America, which he has my full support for and the first 3 chapters are up as I am writing this note. Anyway, keep the SERIOUS OC submissions and review coming in. No more silly ones. *Stares at friends* Anyway, 98Welshman Out. :3**


	22. Chapter 21- NXT: In Your House Finale

**NXT High School England**

**Chapter 21: NXT High: In Your House Finale**

I climbed onto the second turnbuckle and shouted.

"NUMBER 1 CONTENDER!" I hopped off the second turnbuckle with the crowd chanting my name. Gwyndaf Wheeler clap-clap-clap-clap-clap. Gwyndaf Wheeler clap-clap-clap-clap-clap. I climbed out of the ring and slapped some hands around ringside as I made my way up the ramp backstage. I got past the curtain and saw April with her headphones on in the zone so I decided to walk out past Gorilla and out to the rest of the backstage arena. I was thanked and congratulated for my match. I waited for Corey to walk past Gorilla. After a minute he walked past the curtain with a referee helping him along. I walked to him, put his arm over my shoulder and gave the ref a thumbs up showing him I could hold his body weight. I helped Corey to the locker room to shower while I walked towards catering. I grabbed a few water bottles and some chicken for me to eat. I saw Jack and Bruno on a table watching the Triple Threat match and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, well done on retaining the Tag Team Championships. Great match."

"Hey Number 1 Contender. Well done on your match too. Who knows you might be the next NXT High Champion." Jack said. We started making small talk until the divas match finished and April had retained using the Paige Turner as Paige has accompanied her to her match against Katy and Riley Ray. I ran towards Gorilla and as soon as April stepped through the curtain I picked her up and kissed her. We stayed there until we heard coughing behind us and turned to see Paige looking at us with a mock angry look on her face. We all soon broke out into laughter. I extended my hand to Paige.

"Hi Paige, it's awesome to meet you. I'm a big fan." She shook my hand and looked up and down my body. She then started asking questions.

"So, your dating my cousin?"

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Are you treating my cousin right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Do you think you can win the WWE Championship?"

"Not just can, I will win it." I replied.

"Have you ever hit April?"

"No. Is this Mastermind because if so, chosen specialised subject: Classical banter, 24th of the 8th 99 to present day." I answered.

"Did you just quote Bad Education?"

"Yes."

"He has my approval already, just with that Bad Education quote. Saraya-Jade Bevis." She hugged me. It was a little weird at first but I was thankful it was only a few seconds. We talked for a few minutes until a stagehand came over to us with a worried look on his face.

"Gwyndaf, we need you at curtain as soon as possible. Alberto's been injured and we need to fill a few minutes before we go off air."

"I'm on it." Now I was glad that I didn't shower. I quickly kissed April and gave Saraya a hug and ran towards curtain. I calmed down as Alberto was in the _Cloverleaf_. He was in that position for about half a minute before he tapped out. Sheamus' theme rang out in the arena while he was showered in a chorus of boos. This carried on for about a minute until _Born For This_ cut through the noise as the boos quickly turned into cheers when I walked through the curtain with a microphone. My theme quietly faded out as I held up the microphone in hand. I then slowly clapped and held the microphone up to my lips.

"Well done Sheamus. You finally defended the NXT High Championship. While others have been defended at least twice in the two months that they've been around. I think your being a little bitch. You're afraid of not being able to live up to your fathers name and expectations. Well, what I think you are is a pussy because you will never be man enough to face me one on one with that title on the line without any of your spineless friends interfering. And when that happens you won't have that around your waist afterwards." Sheamus looked pissed.

"Well fella, if ya ever step into the ring with me I will rearrange your face so your eyes are out the back of your head thanks to the _Brogue Kick_, fella."

"You talk a strong game and can make a few jokes but can you create a punch line." I was challenging him to a fight essentially, so I walked down to the ring as Sheamus slid out of the ring and we started to punch each other and throw each other around ringside and into steel steps until referees came out to separate us as the show went off air. As soon as we got backstage, we both burst into laughter.

"That was one of the worst promo's i've done." I said.

"That is one of the worst parts of the job. Being put on the spot when something bad happens in the ring." He responded. He did make a good point. Before promos backstage we were given pointers as to what we needed to talk about. Whether it was furthering a feud we had or promoting a special on the WWE Network. It was true that the main roster had scripts that they had to keep to while NXT High and NXT itself only had outlines for the promos that happened. Many people believe that both NXT Highs should be fully scripted with the help of the wrestlers themselves and NXT should have semi-scripted promos and that the main rosters only has outlines and boundaries. Lots of the IWC, or the ISEC (Internet Sports-Entertainment Community) believed that and I believed this as well. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to change that but that Triple H could change that. I knew that I shouldn't get annoyed at that so I pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about it. Me, Sheamus and Johnny met up with Corey and decided to go back to our rooms and sleep knowing we would be aching in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and sat up immediately regretting my decision. I had a hot bath to help with the pain I felt EVERYWHERE. After I had gotten out of the bath and dried off, I looked at my phone and saw an email.

_Dear Gwyndaf,_

_We will not be having our usual tapings tonight but be hosting them instead tomorrow. You are required to be in classroom A14 for an undisclosed reason at 10 o'clock. The reason will be revealed after everyone has arrived._

_Thank you,_

_Tracey Kelman_

Feeling perplexed I looked at the time on my phone realising I only had 30 minutes to get ready. I quickly threw on a 'Think Again' t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converses and quickly ran to classroom A14 just having enough composure to stop quickly and stepped into the room just as a bearded man stepped through a door with a red short sleeve formal shirt. He stepped in front of us all and started speaking.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mark Little, Producer of the WWE 2K series and today I have been allowed to tell you that you guys will have your own video game."


	23. Chapter 22- Corey's Revelation

**Chapter 22: Corey's Revelation**

As soon as Mark said that I felt my eyes widen and saw lots of jaws drop when he said it.

"The game has scheduled release date of either October or November 2014 on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC. In the next room we have 96 cameras that will scan you into our software and create your model in the game. The game will use the new engine we will use for WWE 2K15. We will now start scanning starting with Alberto Iscasson. We'll call you in one by one, so just sit tight while we do this." Alberto stood up and went into the room Mark emerged from. I went over to Jack, Corey, Bruno, Johnny, Sheamus, April and Katy.

"So guys what do think of this announcement?" I asked as I walked up to them. Corey was the first to speak.

"Awesome..." He starts.

"I sense a but here."

"Yeah, I'm leaving after our feud's finished." I looked at Corey shocked from this bombshell. I knew he had hit rock bottom before our match at In Your House but didn't think this would happen.

"Does Regal know?" Johnny asked. Corey nodded.

"A few days after I talked to you, Gwyndaf, I went to him and asked if I could take a hiatus from wrestling and go back to Droitwich. And he said yes so I don't know if or when I'll wrestle again but I hope to be backstage at another event after I leave." He looked down almost ashamed. I looked around our group and nodded my head and we engulfed him in a group hug.

"Fella, it doesn't matter what the feck you do, we will always be your friends whatever you do." Sheamus said.

"Yeah, we're all like brothers here. We're like The Shield." I added.

"No we aren't." Corey said.

"Shut up." I said dejectedly. We started talking and saw I saw that Corey and Katy were getting rather cosy. I nodded at April and then at Corey and Katy and she gave me a knowing smirk. Bruno was the first to get scanned of us, then it was Corey, Johnny, Sheamus, Jack and then it was my turn. I walked towards the door. I walked through it to see a circle of 96 cameras and was for the third time in the space of an hour, surprised. It looked awesome. I spent about 10 minutes in there being photographed, measured and weighed getting everything right for my model. Once all the divas were photographed, weighed and measured, Mark came back in the room as everyone quietened down.

"Thank You for your patience. Now we have set up a motion capture suit in one of the spare rooms in this building. We need you to split off into pairs to do the mo cap work as we can't have people over 18 work with you. However one of the girls is going to have to be in a three, so they will have a longer session. So can you split off now so we can give you an allocated time slot." Jack and Bruno was one pair, Sheamus and Johnny were in another, Katy and April were one pair and the last pair was me and Corey. Mark came over to us and told us that our sessions would on a Wednesday at 4 o'clock. We left the room and got the night's tapings.

**4 Hours Later**

I was sitting on the floor dressed in my ring gear in the corridor listening to some music on my phone when I saw Paul walk up to me. I pulled off my headphones so he could talk to me.

"Hey, Paul. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He replied.

"Sore but happy for it."

"Good. I have some news for you but only you and Sheamus know the plan for the next special."

"I feel that this is a good thing."

"Of Course."

After Paul talked to me, gave me a script for the nights tapings for the next 3 episodes and left me to find Corey. 20 minutes later, Corey came over to see me.

"So, tonight's the night." He said

"I know. I feel sad knowing that it is."

"But hey, at least we can steal the show." Corey always got me to smile.

"Yep. When are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"1 o'clock straight after lunch. I'll miss you man."

"Me too dude" I felt myself but had to stop myself so I looked alright for the cameras. We stayed in silence until a producer told me that I was needed at gorilla position in 10 minutes with Corey. We walked quickly to gorilla and saw Jack, Bruno, Sheamus and Johnny already there.

"You guys ready to rock." I said. Not everyone shared my enthusiasm as they just stared at me blankly. Thankfully a stagehand gave me a countdown to go onto the stage. 'Born For This' played and I switched into my character and ran down the ramp, into the ring, up onto the turnbuckles and backflipped off them. I signalled for a mic and stood where the table was set up last night.

"Last night, in this very spot Corey lay on a table with me up 10 feet on top of a ladder and loud and clear said I Quit. True gaffa tape may have helped me but who said it was illegal. Now I set my sights on the NXT High UK Champion, Sheamus." His theme started up and walked out flanked by Corey and Johnny. "Speaking of."

"Fella, I know you can't beat me. Alberto couldn't do it and neither can you."

"Well, I'm a different kind of offence for you. Alberto and you both use your size and strength. But I use my speed and agility to my advantage like I used it to beat Corey last night in an I Quit match."

"You cheated!" Corey shouted.

"I agree with Corey here, fella. You are not the rightful number 1 contender but it seems that Corey wants his hands on you, so next week there will be a Number 1 Contenders match between you and Corey but while we're here we might as well send you a message." Corey, Sheamus and Johnny got up on different sides of the ring apron. But when they were in the ring walking towards me, 'Be Somebody' by The Enemy rang out and Jack and Bruno ran down to the ring and stood by me signalling for a fight. Then William Regal came out and the crowd booed.

"Don't boo just yet, you don't know what I'm out here to say. What I am here to say is that tonight the main event is a 6 man tag match with the team of Jack &amp; Bruno McLean and Gwyndaf Wheeler vs the team of Johnny, Corey Lewis and the NXT High UK Champion Sheamus. And, although Sheamus, you can't make matches but I will go with your suggestion for next weeks main event. It will be a lumberjack match between Corey and Gwyndaf to be the Number 1 Contender for the NXT High UK Championship and another stipulation will be announced before the match to make it all that more important. Now I suggest you 6 get out of that ring so we can get on with the show." We stared each other down until Johnny, Corey and Sheamus backed down and walked up the ramp. Once we got the signal that we were at a commercial break and me, Bruno and Jack walked up the ramp backstage and back to our respective locker rooms to wait for our match.

**So, an important match has been made for the next episode of NXT High School UK and Sheamus, Corey and Johnny vs Gwyndaf, Bruno and Jack. Sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have been doing a lot of revision and have written stuff for my wordpress: .com. I have no excuses. After exams are I should be able to update a lot more and with longer chapters so look forward to that. Anyway, please favourite and follow if you enjoyed, review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and follow me on my social networks.**

**Twitter: 98Welshman**

**Facebook: 98welshman**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Wordpress: .com**

**Thanks, 98Welshman out. :3**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

As we got backstage we all headed to the locker room to discuss how the match was going to go down and how it was going to end. We all knew who was going to win but we needed to think of how they were going to win. Once we knew we told one of the producers backstage so they could tell Regal the finish of the match. Everyone else went back to the dressing room while I went to catering to find April and talk to her.

"Hey babe." I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey." She greeted me with a kiss as I sat down on a chair next to her. "You excited for your match?"

"Yeah, I get to go out there and have fun with my friends and hopefully steal the show." I said.

"You do that most weeks, babe."

"Yeah, but this week I get to do it with my friends. So it's a win win situation for me."

"Anyway," April looked up at the screens to see a divas match going on, "I gotta go interfere in this one, so I'll see you later." She then left after giving me a kiss. I went back to the locker room knowing my match would be the main event. When I walked into the room everyone was silent, all in their own world either listening to music or stretching and sometimes both. We never talked before a match. We all knew our comfort zones and we respected the wishes of the others. After 5 minutes a producer told us to get to gorilla position. We all walked in silence ignoring everyone else in the hallways. We got to Gorilla and wished each other luck before Jack and Bruno's music started and their entrance movie started playing on the titantron. They ran down the ring and Jack slid underneath the bottom rope while Bruno climbed up the stairs and jumped over the top rope and leaned against the ropes opposite the entrance ramp. Their music faded out and my music began making the crowd cheer again as I came out onto the entrance ramp ran down the ramp, went round the ring slapping people's hands then walked up the stairs climbed into the ring, climbed to the top turnbuckle and did a backflip off the top turnbuckle and then gave Bruno and Jack fist bumps. The timekeeper gave us the signal that we were at a commercial break.

Once we were back Sheamus' music hit and he walked down the ramp flanked by Corey and Johnny. Me and Jack both glanced at each other thinking the same thing. We bounced off the ropes and flipped over the other side onto Corey, Johnny and Sheamus. We then slid back into the ring and into our corner. Bruno started off the match with Johnny. For the first few minutes the match was evenly matched until Corey hit Bruno in the back of the head which distracted him just long enough to let Johnny get the upper hand. Corey, Johnny and Sheamus did quick tags to keep Bruno down. I tried to get into the ring and break it up but the ref stopped me and Corey used this to rake Bruno's eyes. He then locked in a rear chinlock and tried to make Bruno tap out but Bruno fought out of it and hit Corey with a snap suplex. Bruno crawled towards our corner and tagged me in. Corey got up and I hit him with a dropkick and a standing Moonsault for a 2 count. I picked Corey up and hit a belly-to-back suplex for another 2 count. I picked him up again, tagged in Jack and did a double suplex. As Jack pinned Corey for a 2 count, I climbed back onto the apron. Jack kept Corey down hitting a leg drop and a standing elbow drop for a 2 count. Jack picks Corey up and hits a double underhook suplex. Unfortunately, Corey is close enough for Sheamus to tag himself in. Sheamus comes in and hits a vicious clothesline, turning Jack inside out. Sheamus hits a drop suplex, irish whips Jack into his corner, hits a corner clothesline and tags in Johnny. Johnny starts to stomp a mud-hole into Jack and tags Sheamus back in as Corey takes a rest on the apron. Sheamus picks Jack up for _White Noise_ while Johnny sets up for a reverse DDT. They hit the move and Sheamus pins Jack but I break it up at a 2 count. Sheamus starts to get in my face shouting at me.

"You get out of here, fella. You are worthless." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jack getting up.

"Okay, but you might want to turn around." I say as I signal back to Jack. As soon as he turns around Jack hits Sheamus with an Enzuiguri. I get back on the apron and start to clap, encouraging the crowd to do the same and cheer Jack. Jack inched closer towards our corner and Sheamus did the same. Sheamus tagged in Corey as Jack tagged me in. I jumped onto the top rope utilising a springboard to hit Corey with a Clothesline. He quickly got up and I hit a Thesz Press raining punches down on his face. I then hit another clothesline and a _Float Over DDT_. I threw up my arms up as the crowd cheered me on. Corey was in a corner, so I ran to the opposite side and ran towards Corey hitting a _Stinger Splash_. I walked near the centre of the ring, ran under Corey's arms and hit _The Downfall_. I went for the cover.

1!...

2!.. Johnny broke up the pin and went to kick me in the stomach but I grabbed his leg and hit a _Dragon Screw Leg Whip _launching him across the ring. Sheamus came in but I ducked and Bruno hit Sheamus with a Superkick. Sheamus rolled to the outside along with Johnny. Jack positioned himself on the top turnbuckle and jumped backwards in a moonsault onto both Johnny and Sheamus. I picked Corey up and got him up for a reverse suplex but in the middle dropped down into a stunner and went for the pin.

1!...

2!...

3! I stood up and looked towards the ramp, saw Sheamus scurrying away with his NXT High UK Championship gestured towards Corey, then towards the NXT High UK Championship and then towards my waist.

"After Corey, It's me and you for that!" Me and the McLean brothers had our arms raised by the referee and we celebrate as the show goes off air. We hang out with the fans and sign autographs and take pictures before we head up the ramp and backstage.

**A/N Finally... Finally... Finally, 98Welshman has come back to . I know its been a long time since I updated, almost a month. Anyway a lot will happen in the next chapter storyline wise and story wise. It's exam season so expect me to update more in the next week or so. Anyway not much else to say. Follow all my social media I am 98Welshman on Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Youtube, Reddit and Wordpress where I talk about random stuff. Anyway, If you enjoyed this story please review and favourite and follow. Give me constructive criticism cause it helps people improve and give you better stories. Anyway enough rambling. 98Welshman out :3**


End file.
